<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>its cool, i have socks on by mrrefreshing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500053">its cool, i have socks on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrefreshing/pseuds/mrrefreshing'>mrrefreshing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi's A Horndog, Are We About To Kiss Right Now?, Bartender! Daichi, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Keiko Is Superior, Konoha - Freeform, M/M, Oc! Keiko Sugawara, Single Dad! Suga, Slow(ish) Burn, The Sluts, doki-doki kiss kiss uwu fall in love, more tags as story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrefreshing/pseuds/mrrefreshing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, code pink.” </p><p>Sugawara held the phone up to his ear and hummed. “Defining feature?”</p><p>Hanamaki was silent for a moment before responding. “He has killer thighs.” </p><p>Suga grinned. “Location?”<br/>---<br/>A fic where Daichi is dense, Suga is chaotic, Akaashi is horny, Bokuto is self conscious, Matsuhana is meme, and Keiko is a mastermind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. these people are insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Lover don't make me pull up my 50 slide PowerPoint on why the earth is not flat.” Matsukawa  argued, stopping in his tracks to hold his partner’s hands. </p><p>“Babe I love you. I really do. But I can't stress this enough, The Earth is not round.” Hanamaki rebutted, shaking his head. </p><p>Iwaizumi enjoyed his friend’s company. </p><p>Most of the time.</p><p>But after spending the last twenty four hours with the duo, he could really use a drink. </p><p>Preferably a strong one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! We're jo and mir uhh don't hate this, pls be nice :) For every chapter we wanted to show our outline for it cause we hate ourselves for being vague lol hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Come yell at us on <a href="http://joandmir.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lover don't make me pull up my 50 slide PowerPoint on why the earth is not flat.” Matsukawa  argued, stopping in his tracks to hold his partner’s hands. </p><p>“Babe I love you. I really do. But I can't stress this enough, The Earth is not round.” Hanamaki rebutted, shaking his head. </p><p>Iwaizumi enjoyed his friend’s company. </p><p>
  <i>Most of the time.</i>
</p><p>But after spending the last twenty four hours with the duo, he could really use a drink. </p><p>Preferably a strong one.</p><p>So as the three of them made their way into the bar, Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel relaxed as his eyes began scanning the room. A soft jazz instrumental filled the quiet bar. Walls decorated with simple vintage posters each one evenly spaced out seemed to fit the overall vibe. The dark square wooden tables surrounded by the black booths lined down one side, provided a simple yet sophisticated feel. Circular tables and chairs dispersed to fill the empty floor space between each wall. Across the room his eyes lingered on the shelves supporting bottles of various shapes and sizes, all illuminated by a soft turquoise light. In front of the turquoise lit wall was a long dark wooden bar with matching stools lining down one side. </p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“Oh come on Tooru, don't be like that.” Hanamaki whined. </p><p>Iwaizumi looked over to the new voice surprised seeing a brunette behind the counter. Dark brown eyes stared at the two trouble makers as the man crossed his arms. “No. Everytime you two come in here I always end up cleaning up your mess.” As if to add emphasis to his statement he pointed a finger at Hanamaki and Matsukawa, moving it between the two. </p><p>“But we brought you a present to make up for it.” Issei smirked, eyes shifting over to the waiter beside him. Hanamaki nodded both of them standing in front of Iwaizumi.</p><p>“What is it?” The brunette asked, irritation still laced in his voice. </p><p>“Babe. Drumroll please?” Hanamaki asked. </p><p>“Gotcha.” Matsukawa smiled bending down to pat his thighs. </p><p>The man, Iwaizumi assumed was the bartender, stared at the two expectantly, his face falling as the patting continued. Almost two minutes went by before another man entered the bar through a backdoor. </p><p>“Whatever that god-awful sound is Tooru cut it out before I shove my foot up your ass.” The new man barked before his eyes landed on the group across the bar. “Oh, it's just you two.” </p><p>“Aw don't sound too disappointed Daichi.” </p><p>“Yeah we brought you guys a present.” </p><p>“A present?” Daichi (Iwazumi assumed) asked skeptically. </p><p>“Mhm. Can I get a drumroll please angel?” Matsukawa asked, smiling. </p><p>“Anything for you darling.” Takahiro leaned down patting his thighs. </p><p>“Oh for christs sake just show us the damn thing already!” Tooru yelled, finally snapping. </p><p>As if on cue the two slid off to the side grinning like idiots. Noticing nothing was behind them, silence filled the bar.</p><p>“Is this sort of cruel and unusual punishment?” The bartender sighed.</p><p>As the three argued back and forth, Iwaizumi made his way to the counter, waving down the man who entered through the backdoor earlier. Catching Iwaizumi’s wave he began his walk down the bar towards his stool. </p><p>“Ah sorry about those two. What can I get you?” He asked politely. </p><p>“Just a beer is fine.” Iwaizumi grunted. </p><p>“First time here?” Daichi asked, grabbing a glass from beneath the counter.</p><p>“Yeah came here with those two.” Iwaizumi threw a thumb over to the side, pointing back at the two waiters he came in with. </p><p>“Oh really? How do you know dumb and dumber?” The bartender asked, moving to the tab beginning to pour the drink.</p><p>“I used to work with them. Unfortunately.” He deadpanned. </p><p>Daichi chuckled lightly before sliding the full glass of beer over to Iwaizumi. He gave a nod before taking a sip. Glancing over at the two idiots, he couldn't help but chuckle at the scene that was playing out. On the other side of the counter Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood almost screaming at the bartender in front of them. The bartender- now red faced and steaming- pointed his finger at the two yelling right back. </p><p>“What the hell do you mean water is wet? That doesn't make any sense?” The brunette yelled. </p><p>Daichi chuckled nervously before putting up a finger. “Excuse me.” </p><p>Walking over to the disaster zone he grabbed the bartender by the back of the neck, dragging him over to Iwaizumi. “Take care of him and leave those two alone!” He said in a tone that left little room for argument. </p><p>The bartender opened his mouth to protest but after a glance at Iwaizumi he closed his lips and smirked. </p><p>“Oh I can take care of him.” He purred, leaning his elbows on the counter, resting his chin in the palm of his hands. </p><p>Before now Iwaizumi didn’t get a chance to actually look at the bartender right in front of him. Perfectly coiffed chestnut hair fell flawlessly on the male’s forehead only to emphasize his matching brown eyes. Pale skin complimented by the dim lighting around him, almost accentuating the man's high cheekbones and sharp jawline. He flashed a toothy grin showing off his white teeth. </p><p>Iwaizumi glanced at his outfit.</p><p>The simple black sweater fit his frame nicely, both loose and tight in all the right places. Emphasizing the bartender’s thin but toned build. His light blue jeans that not only paired nicely with the sweater, but also with the colors of the entire bar. The jeans hugged tight around his waist, enhancing his legs and his…</p><p>You know. </p><p>Iwazumi felt himself staring. </p><p>
  <i>Holy shit he's hot. </i>
</p><p>“What can I get you?” he asked, letting his hand fall on top of Iwaizumi’s, tracing his knuckles lightly with his own thumb. </p><p>Iwaizumi cleared his throat into the rim of his cup before finishing off the golden liquid. “Could I get a refill?” he asked, sliding the cup over to the brunette. The bartender looked at the cup for a minute before smirking. </p><p>“I can do you one better.” he said, taking the glass, discarding it underneath the counter and pulling out a fresh one. Slender hands made their way to the shelf behind him as he gathered multiple bottles and materials. Carefully cutting up an orange the bartender’s eyes wandered over to Iwazumi’s smirking when he noticed he was being watched. Pouring the orange and red concoction into a glass he carefully carried it over to the waiter smirking as he placed it down in front of him. </p><p>Iwaizumi took his eyes off of the bartender to now glance at the drink. “What is it?”</p><p>Leaning forward, the bartender’s lips brushed Iwaizumi’s ear. “Try it and find out.” He breathed. </p><p>
  <i>Fuck this guy is hot.</i>
</p><p>Iwazumi nodded, picking up the glass and taking a sip. The taste of mango filled his mouth causing him to hum in satisfaction. He set the glass down looking at the expectant bartender. Nodding in approval the brunette’s chest puffed out in pride, a smirk on his lips. </p><p>“What's it called?” Iwaizumi asked as he leaned forward. </p><p>The bartender’s smirk seemed to widen as he contemplated the name of the drink. “It’s a funny story. Daichi-” he jerked his thumb behind his shoulder. “Named it after me actually. So I guess its name is Oikawa cause it's nothing short of perfection.” </p><p>
  <i>Nevermind. </i>
</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes mumbling into his cup. “I feel sorry for the drink.” </p><p>Oikawa scoffed looking at him. “Okay hot shot what would you name it?” </p><p>“Orange Champion.” Iwaizumi answered without hesitation. </p><p>“Thats a stupid name.”</p><p>“Well it’s better than stupid shittykawa or whatever the hell you said it was.”</p><p>“I said Oikawa and it’s not better. You’d make a horrible bartender.” Oikawa said with a pout on his lips. </p><p>
  <i>Cute.</i>
</p><p>“Well good thing I decided to be a private investigator then huh?” Iwaizumi took another sip from his drink. </p><p>Oikawa seemed to perk up at that statement. A smile found its way onto his lips as he leaned forward. “A P.I. huh?” </p><p>“Yeah that's actually how I met those two losers.” He motioned over to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the two talking to Daichi (who seemed about ready to shove their heads into a wall). “We all used to work together before they decided to quit and become waiters.” </p><p>“Why’d they step down?’ Oikawa asked intrigued.</p><p>Iwaizumi just shook his head. “Long story.”</p><p>“Interesting. I'll be sure to remember that Detective.” The bartender smirked resting his hand on Iwaizumi’s forearm. </p><p>
  <i>Oh god. </i>
</p><p>----</p><p>“Hey Asahi you got anything good on the menu today?” </p><p>Asahi jumped glancing up at the spiked brown and blonde hair that peaked over the top of the book currently in his hands. He closed the novel cautiously, setting it down on the counter he was leaning against. </p><p>“Ah… hey Nishinoya. Let me check that for you.” His voice taut as he made his way to the other side of the kitchen. Grabbing a loose piece of paper he scanned it quickly. “Here’s today's menu, I dont think it's that different from normal though.” He said handing the menu to the shorter male. </p><p>“YOU’RE MAKING NACHOS TODAY?” Noya eagerly yelled, practically vibrating from excitement. </p><p>The cook flinched at the sudden noise nodding softly. “Uh yeah, it was Daichi’s idea…”</p><p>Asahi froze as he felt a sudden pair of tiny arms wrap around his middle. Looking down at the energetic tornado he was met with brown eyes and a goofy grin. </p><p>“Thanks a million Asahi you totally just made my whole day! Wait till Ryu hears about this oh man he's gonna flip!” </p><p>
  <i>I’m uncomfortable...</i>
</p><p>“Glad I could help.”</p><p>Shifting awkwardly in his grasp, Nishinoya let go and made his way to the refrigerator. Asahi sighed in relief, eyes following him. </p><p>“Ugh Asahi I’m STARVING!” Noya whined digging around, obviously on a mission to find a specific item. </p><p>“Um long day?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” He pulled out a bottle of water and a bag of shredded cheddar from the fridge. Setting the bag to the side Noya opened the water, chugging it loudly. </p><p>Asahi grimaced watching as the water dripped down Nishinoya’s chin.</p><p>He finished off the drink within seconds, wiping his chin with the back of his wrist. </p><p>
  <i>Ew.</i>
</p><p>Asahi watched silently as Nishinoya grabbed the bag of cheese and walked over to him, sitting on the counter across from the cook. </p><p>“So listen to this. Me and Ryuu have had some crazy requests with our moving business, but the lady today takes the cake.” He happily recalled the day’s events, digging into the bag and stuffing cheese into his mouth.</p><p>Asahi watched him for a few seconds cringing. </p><p>Nishinoya continued to loudly tell his story, cheese falling out the sides of his mouth onto the clean counter beside his thighs. </p><p>Asahi felt his eye twitch.</p><p>“Noya! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your ass out of the kitchen? Leave Asahi alone and order at the counter like a normal person!” </p><p>Asahi whipped his head to the new voice to reveal (a very annoyed looking) Daichi walking over to the pair. Yanking Nishinoya out of the kitchen from his collar, the smaller male gave Asahi a peace sign. </p><p>“I guess I’ll see you later Asahi-san.” Noya yelled before the two disappeared through the double doors.</p><p>It wasn't until Asahi took in a deep breath when he realized how quiet the kitchen was without the tiny ball of energy’s consistent yelling. </p><p>It wasn't that Asahi didn't like Nishinoya. It was quite the opposite really, he found the smaller male entertaining but just in small doses. </p><p>
  <i>Extremely small doses. </i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>It was a nice break from the chaos that came with working with the dynamic duo, Daichi and Oikawa.  </p><p>The kitchen had slowly become Asahi’s safe space. The quiet familiar area was perfect to calm him down after a hectic afternoon in the bar or to just simply cook. Daichi and Oikawa created an unspoken rule to only enter the kitchen if there was an emergency or a new order.  Everyone knew that. Well everyone but Nishinoya. The ball of energy always winding up in the kitchen before the night was over. </p><p>Asahi moved to the other side of the kitchen, closing the refrigerator door and grabbing a fresh rag from the wall. He sighed cleaning up the counters and throwing out the trash. </p><p>
  <i>Seriously, what grown man doesn't clean up after himself?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Noya was a grown man right?</i>
</p><p>Asahi wasn't quite sure.</p><p>He tossed the now dirty rag with the rest of them and made his way to the double doors. He figured if he didnt go out there and entertain Noya, the male would just come back into the kitchen. </p><p>And Asahi needed a peaceful kitchen.</p><p>Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes preparing for the chaos that was bound to happen the second he walked through those doors. The corners of his lips ticked up in his signature small smile as he opened his eyes and walked through the door. </p><p>“TAKE THAT BACK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” </p><p>Asahi’s eyes flicked over to the source of the noise. Tanaka was currently holding Nishinoya in a headlock, his free hand in a fist ruffling the already wild hair. Noya’s boisterous laughter filled the air. </p><p>The cook looked over at Daichi, who seemed to share the same headache from the two.</p><p>
  <i>Why were they always so loud?</i>
</p><p>“No! I swear-” Nishinoya’s eyes met Asahi’s, a grin spreading across his face. </p><p>Noya sat up straight, easily getting himself out of his partner’s “death grip” and looked at the cook.</p><p>“Hey Asahi! Daichi said you could cook about anything, is that true?” </p><p>Asahi looked over at the bartender who frowned. </p><p>“No Noya, I said he’s very talented at what he does and I wouldn't be surprised if he could cook anything.” Daichi recalled, clearly frustrated at the two. </p><p>The small male waved his hand. “Same thing. So is it true?”</p><p>“I...I um...I'm not sure. I haven't tried.” Asahi answered honestly. </p><p>“Then how about this, we give you a dish to make, and we judge it. If it gets a thumbs up from the both of us, then you will officially be the best cook ever.” Tanaka suggested, leaning his elbows on the counter. </p><p>“Uh...I don't know...”</p><p>“Come on Asahi, don’t be a pussy.” Hanamaki yelled from across the bar. </p><p>Asahi blinked.</p><p>“Yeah come on Asahi it's gonna be fun! When’s the last time you could make anything you wanted in the kitchen?” Noya asked.</p><p>
  <i>Fun for you guys maybe.</i>
</p><p>“Just a few minutes ago before you walked in.” </p><p>Daichi chuckled quietly behind his hand. </p><p>“Come on please!” Tanaka begged, everyone else joining in not too long after. </p><p>Asahi looked at Daichi, panicking.</p><p>Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly irritated. </p><p>“Fine, I'll do it, just don't make it too complicated.” </p><p>“Perfect! We’ll have those nachos you were talking about earlier and...uh…” Noya turned to his partner who whispered in his ear. “And some wings.” </p><p>“What kind of wings?” Asahi asked. </p><p>“The messiest kind you got!” Tanaka yelled.</p><p>
  <i>Jesus Christ.</i>
</p><p>Asahi nodded. </p><p>“And don't be cheap either Asahi, we’re men so we need a lot!” He added. </p><p>
  <i>These guys are annoying.</i>
</p><p>“Uh yeah okay got it.” Asahi turned on his heel, making his way back into the kitchen. </p><p>Asahi worked hard to be the cook he is right now. If he knew he would be questioned and asked to prove himself time after time by those two idiots he would have banned them the first day they walked in. Sure they were good company sometimes, but it wasn't enough to make up for their constant yelling and annoying happy-go-lucky personalities. </p><p>The cook groaned, setting out all the ingredients and started to get to work. He washed the vegetables thoroughly before setting them neatly in rows. One by one, he chopped them up evenly, placing the diced pieces in a singular bowl. Calloused hands tossed the ground beef into the pan listening to the soft sizzle fill the area. </p><p>His mind wandered to Nishinoya. </p><p>
  <i>Why did he always have to bother him in his kitchen? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t normal people avoid going places they weren't allowed in? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then again…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Noya wasn't normal.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Just loud.</i>
</p><p>He turned the meat until it was no longer pink, setting it inside the bowl with the chopped up vegetables. As Asahi took out the bag of shredded cheddar, he grimaced remembering the events from earlier. </p><p>
  <i>Hope they like the taste of Nishinoya’s spit.</i>
</p><p>He poured the entire contents of the bag on the plate of chips, finishing it off with the toppings.</p><p>Setting the plate aside, Asahi moved on to making the “messiest” wings he could think of. A smirk found its way onto his lips as he looked at the recipe. </p><p>
  <i>Who needs a recipe anyway? </i>
</p><p>Asahi finished both meals taking both plates to the “judges”. He set them down in front of the two watching their eyes light up.</p><p>“Uh here I'm done.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Thanks a ton Asahi!” Noya grinned. “Hey you guys wanna judge too?” He turned to the two waiters currently sprawled out on top of eachother in a nearby booth. </p><p>A pink head of hair popped up quickly. “The love of my life asked what's on the menu?”</p><p>“Nachos and wings.” Noya responded. </p><p>The pink head disappeared for a few seconds before popping back up again. “He asked what kind of wings?”</p><p>“The messy kind!” Tanaka reported. </p><p>Asahi blinked. </p><p>“Fucking weirdos.” </p><p>Asahi turned his head to look at the male currently sitting in front of Oikawa. The man’s face pulled into a scowl as he sipped at his beer. He was definitely shorter than Asahi but had a more muscular build to him that could be identified through the work suit the man wore. As Asahi continued to examine the man his eyes dipped down to his waist noticing the weapon. A gun. The man had a gun in a holster at his waist. Asahi began to panic as he looked back up at the man’s face. His green eyes met the cook’s for a brief moment before turning back to the bartender.</p><p>
  <i>Intimidating…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mental note: stay away from that guy.</i>
</p><p>Asahi turned back to face the rowdy group again. </p><p>“So dig in I guess. Just try the nachos first.” Asahi said, moving to stand next to Daichi. </p><p>The cook made a disgusted face as the group shoveled food into their mouths, practically inhaling the nachos not taking the time to actually chew it. </p><p>“Asahi this fwood if amasing!” Noya said, mouth full. </p><p>
  <i>Gross.</i>
</p><p>“Noya swallow before you open your mouth or you're going to choke.” Daichi commanded. </p><p>The shorter male opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a fit of coughs. He roughly punched his chest but the coughing continued.</p><p>Asahi looked at the bartender panicked. </p><p>Daichi sighed and passed him a cup of water. </p><p>Noya took it gratefully, chugging it. As he finished he panted heavily. “Thanks Daichi.” </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>Daichi leaned forward reaching for a chip. </p><p>Asahi panicked, quickly grabbing his wrist, earning a confused look from the bartender. </p><p>“Just trust me. Don’t eat that.” Asahi said quietly. </p><p>Daichi nodded and backed away. </p><p>“Okay so I think I'd give this a six.” Tanaka said, licking his fingers clean.</p><p>Asahi clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Well if we’re talking about out of ten, then I’d give it a nine.” Noya said, smiling. </p><p>“Did you even taste it?” Daichi asked, crossing his arms across his chest. </p><p>Noya shot him an offended look. “Of course I tasted it, who do you take me for?”</p><p>“Me and Issei decided to give it a six too. They’re good but not like…” Takahiro hesitated. “They're not like great. Sorry.” </p><p>Asahi shrugged. </p><p>
  <i>Tough crowd. </i>
</p><p>“You guys are crazy! These are the best nachos I've ever tasted!” Noya argued standing up suddenly from his chair. </p><p>“Are you sure it's the nachos that are the best or the person who made them?” Matsukawa teased, smiling into his cup before taking a swig. </p><p>
  <i>Huh? </i>
</p><p>Asahi watched Noya sit back down quietly, cheeks a light shade of pink. </p><p>
  <i>Probably from the alcohol. </i>
</p><p>“Let’s just try these stupid wings already.” Noya mumbled, pulling the plate towards his small frame. </p><p>
  <i>This should be fun. </i>
</p><p>The cook sat back watching as each “judge” picked up a wing, stuffing it in their mouths. He felt a sense of pride watching their faces twist in disgust and quickly spit the food out. </p><p>“Asahi what the hell did you put in this?” Tanaka choked out. </p><p>Asahi shrugged. “A bunch of things really, but the main thing was ketchup I think. Or was it tomato paste? Ah, I'm not really sure.”</p><p>Daichi tilted his head back, laughing loudly. </p><p>
  <i>Serves you guys right. </i>
</p><p>“I don't know guys I kinda like this.” Matsukawa confessed, picking up another one. </p><p>He glanced up watching everyone's disgusted faces.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Tanaka asked dumbfounded. </p><p>Matsukawa shrugged, pulling the plate closer to him. “Ratings?” </p><p>“Zero.” Tanaka sighed. </p><p>“Zilch.” Hanamaki piped. </p><p>“Sorry Asahi, I really love your cooking but this was gross. It’s a zero for me.” Noya said, frowning. </p><p>“Well I give it a ten!” Matsukawa grinned, stuffing his face again. </p><p>Asahi sighed. </p><p>
  <i>I really need a new job. </i>
</p><p>----</p><p>“Sooooo like you two boning yet or what?” Hanamaki said leaning himself against the counter.</p><p>He glanced between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. </p><p>Iwaizumi choked on his drink. </p><p>The bartender pouted at Hanamaki. “We probably would be by now if everyone in this bar wasn’t a fucking cockblock!” Oikawa yelled out towards no one in particular. </p><p>Hanamaki snickered as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up smiling as Matsukawa was watching the two in front of them. </p><p>He moved in closer to the taller man’s side. </p><p>“No we wouldn't be.” Iwaizumi said flatly. </p><p>Oikawa clicked his tongue. </p><p>“Don’t dismiss me just yet Iwa-chan I’ll grow on you. Just watch.” </p><p>“Iwa-chan?” Hanamaki cocked his eyebrow. </p><p>Iwazumi groaned.</p><p>Oikawa nodded happily. “Yup! It’s cute right? I think it fits him perfectly!” </p><p>“Oh I think it’s just lovely. Don’t you Iwa-chan?” Matsukawa teased, provoking the detective. </p><p>“I swear to god I’ll shoot all of you where you stand.” Iwaizumi growled back as his grip tightened around his beer. </p><p>“Now, now Iwa-chan that’s not very nice is it?” Hanamaki challenged. </p><p>Iwaizumi growled lowly, his hand moving to his belt. </p><p>Hanamaki’s eyes flicked over to Asahi, the tall male slowly moving behind Daichi. </p><p>Matsukawa’s grip tightened around his partner's shoulders. “Let’s take this somewhere else babe, it seems some people don’t enjoy our company.” </p><p>Hanamaki nodded, taking his free arm and wrapping it around his partner’s waist. “Sounds good.”</p><p>Walking over to their previous booth the two slid in, shoulders pressing together. </p><p>Hanamaki picked up his abandoned drink, taking a big gulp. </p><p>He was bored.</p><p>And he really hated that feeling. </p><p>“What’s wrong lover?” Matsukawa asked, setting his chin on his partner's shoulder. </p><p>“This bar is too tame. We need to do something about it.” He responded. </p><p>“What did you have in mind?”</p><p>Takahiro shrugged, pulling out his phone. As the screen lit up he smirked seeing the name that popped up. </p><p>
  <i>Oh this was perfect. </i>
</p><p>He pressed the notification, lifting the device to his ear. </p><p>“Hey, code pink.” </p><p>
  <i>Yeah, this was definitely going to be fun. </i>
</p><p>----</p><p>
  <i>I’m annoyed. </i>
</p><p>Daichi looked around the bar to see if anyone needed his help.</p><p>His eyes flicked over to Asahi, Tanaka, and Noya. The two were still stuffing their faces and talking animatedly, hands flying everywhere. Asahi watched them with a look of disgust, occasionally passing them a new napkin.</p><p>
  <i>Nope. Sorry Asahi. </i>
</p><p>How about Oikawa and that guy that came in with double trouble? The brunette was leaning forward, his fingers lightly tracing shapes into the other’s forearm. The male- Iwa-chan, Daichi had heard Oikawa call him earlier- looked off to the side, his cheeks a light shade of pink. </p><p>
  <i>Not touching that with a ten foot pole.</i>
</p><p>Daichi leaned against the counter sighing. He had already finished cleaning up and since no one was there that needed his help, he really had nothing to do. </p><p>And he was bored.</p><p>His head flicked to the familiar bell of the front door opening. </p><p>“Hey Daichi.”</p><p>The bartender smiled warmly as the newcomer took his usual seat at the end of the counter. </p><p>“Hey Ukai, same as usual?”</p><p>Ukai chuckled pulling a cigarette out of the box in his lap, placing it in between his lips. “You know me so well.” </p><p>Daichi nodded, turning and pulling out a short glass. Dropping in a few cubes and pouring the dark brown liquid halfway, he slid the glass in front of the smoker. </p><p>Ukai took the drink giving him an appreciative nod. </p><p>The bartender grabbed a clean rag, wiping off the counter. “How's business going?” </p><p>Ukai grunted. “Same as usual. My landlord won’t give me a break.”</p><p>Daichi nodded. </p><p>“It’s fine though, nothing you need to worry about.” He smiled as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Ukai looked at it then at Daichi. </p><p>The bartender nodded. “Go ahead. I got some stuff to finish up anyway.” He lied. </p><p>Ukai smiled and pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey bookworm…” </p><p>Daichi moved away from the blonde, trying to busy himself with useless tasks. He made his way to the booths, wiping off the already sparkling surfaces making a mental note if any of them needed to be touched up. After he was finished with that, he walked back over to the bar scanning the various bottles and their contents. </p><p>
  <i>Running low on light rum and orange juice. Gotta bring the new ones down after closing...</i>
</p><p>“Man the service here is terrible!”</p><p>Daichi’s head snapped back to the new voice. The voice belonging to a new male customer sitting at the bar directly in front of him. The first thing Daichi noticed was his grey hair tinted with a light shade of turquoise illuminated from the bright lights in the wall behind Daichi. Sitting on top of a face of smooth unblemished pale skin. Except for a small beauty mark under his left eye bringing his attention to the male’s sparkling light brown eyes staring intensely into his. Daichi quickly looked down trying to avoid eye contact only to find himself staring at his outfit. The man wore a loose dark grey sweater underneath a dark and light purple flannel. Daichi tried to look away quickly so as to not be caught staring just after noticing the sleek expensive watch latched to the man's wrist. </p><p>“Ah sorry about that.” Daichi chuckled nervously. “Didn’t hear you come in. What can I get you?” </p><p>“Hmm.” The male tapped his chin lightly, eyes looking up at the large shelves of bottles behind the bartender. “How about we start the night off with your number?” He asked smoothly. </p><p>“Gotcha!” Daichi said, turning around to grab a fresh glass.</p><p>Daichi paused. </p><p>
  <i>Wait what? </i>
</p><p>He turned to face the newcomer again. “H-huh?” </p><p>The man laughed softly. “Can I have your number?” He asked again. </p><p>Daichi felt his cheeks warm up as he looked at the male across from him. “Is that...Is that a new drink I haven't heard about or something?” </p><p>The man was laughing louder now. </p><p>
  <i>And damn that was a really nice laugh.</i>
</p><p>“No. I meant your actual phone number!” </p><p>“Why would you want that? You don’t even know me.” The bartender asked, confused. </p><p>The customer’s laughs died down to a quiet giggle as he nodded. “You’re right. What’s your name then bartender?” He looked up at him, a small smile on his lips. </p><p>
  <i>Seriously. Was it possible to fall in love with someone’s laugh?</i>
</p><p>Daichi dismissed the thought.</p><p>“Its Daichi…”</p><p>“Just Daichi?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“Oh it’s uh Daichi Sawamura.” Daichi nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Daichi. I'm Sugawara Koushi, though just Suga is fine.” </p><p>
  <i>Suga. </i>
</p><p>Daichi made a mental note to remember that. </p><p>“Okay Suga, what drink do you want?” Daichi asked. </p><p>“A dick sucker.” </p><p>Daichi seemed to choke on air. Feeling the rapid spread of heat flush through his face. </p><p>“Eh? What's this? Is someone flirting with my Sawa-chan?” Oikawa walked over to the two, immediately encircling an arm around the bartender’s waist. </p><p>“Your Sawa-chan?” Suga asked, eyebrows raised. </p><p>Oikawa nodded. “Yes my Sawa-chan. Got a problem with it?” </p><p>He pulled Daichi closer to his side, his grip tightening on his waist. </p><p>“Actually kinda. You’re totally ruining my plans to seduce this gorgeous man and make him my bitch for the rest of his life.” Suga sighed. </p><p>
  <i>What the hell??  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>These people are insane.</i>
</p><p>Daichi looked up at the brunette with a scowl. “Oikawa what the hell are you talking about?” He asked, finally recovering from the initial shock. Pushing himself out of the taller man’s grip. </p><p>“You’re so dumb its cute Sawa-chan.” He cooed, leaning in to tap Daichi’s nose gently.</p><p>“Don’t you have a job to get back to?”</p><p>“Such a buzzkill.” Oikawa grumbled walking away. </p><p>“My dick sucker?” Suga tilted his head to the side, an innocent looking smile on his face. </p><p>“On it.” Daichi turned to grab a short clear glass from the shelves beneath the bottles. </p><p>“Hopefully sooner than later.” Suga mumbled more to himself, almost too soft to hear. Leaning his head on his hand as he began glancing around the bar. </p><p>What’s that supposed to mean??</p><p>Daichi’s hands shakily reached for ingredients, tucking them under his arm. </p><p>
  <i>Don’t think about it too much Daichi.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t think about it too much Daichi.</i>
</p><p>Daichi turned, setting the ingredients down onto the counter as he started to measure out the liquids into the measuring cup. He glanced up meeting Suga’s intrigued stare. </p><p>“Hm so you do know what I was talking about. Shame, thought I could trick you into giving me something else.” Suga sighed, voice laced with disappointment.</p><p>
  <i>Damn he thought about it.</i>
</p><p>He felt his cheeks get hotter and hotter the more he thought about it. </p><p>Daichi now flustered, fumbled with the tool in his hand, spilling liquid all over the counter. </p><p>“I uh- um...I-I don't know what you’re talking about…” Daichi muttered, cleaning up the now sticky counter. </p><p>“You will by the end of the night.” Suga winked. </p><p>Daichi felt his heart skip a beat. </p><p>
  <i>OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wait. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Is he flirting with me??</i>
</p><p>Daichi blinked. </p><p>When was the last time someone flirted with him? Wait, he probably just wants a free drink. No way. Daichi wasn't doing that again. Should he flirt back? </p><p>Daichi thought of what to say. </p><p>
  <i>Don’t let the conversation die Daichi!</i>
</p><p>“O-Oh yeah?” </p><p>Suga hummed leaning forward. “Yeah.” </p><p>Daichi felt the heat rising on the tips of his ears. </p><p>Finishing up the drink he clumsily set it in front of Suga with much more force than necessary. </p><p>Suga chuckled softly. “Daichi please! You gotta be gentle!” </p><p>
  <i>This is my chance.</i>
</p><p>“But um…What if I don't want to be?” Daichi looked up at the male, his voice laced with uncertainty. </p><p>Suga looked at him shocked, but quickly recovered. “I’m fine with that.” </p><p>He took a small sip from the glass, humming in approval. </p><p>Daichi sighed in relief. </p><p>“It's good…” Suga started. </p><p>“But?” </p><p>“But it’d be better if it was the real thing.” He admitted, taking another sip of the clear liquid.</p><p>
  <i>Why the hell is this guy so straightforward??</i>
</p><p>“I um..I..” Daichi fumbled with his words. </p><p>Suga chuckled softly. “Give me your phone.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Your phone.” Suga held his hand out. “Hand it over.” </p><p>Daichi complied, digging into his pocket and placing the device into Suga’s waiting hand. </p><p>Suga smiled typing something in quickly before passing it back. </p><p>Daichi’s eyes scanned the screen. </p><p>Contact Name: Dick Sucker</p><p>Followed by a phone number. </p><p>Daichi looked up at Suga, smiling innocently. </p><p>The male gave him a wink. </p><p>
  <i>I'm so screwed.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLAN FOR THIS CHAPTER:<br/>hm bringing in iwa and oikawa flirts daichi gets pissed<br/>in come tn order a HUGE feast asahi gets annoyed ordering things off the menu and daichi says it’s fine<br/>hm teasing everyone the whole time (doing their rounds)<br/>ukai (bourbon) comes in talk to daichi ab business and beer and he smokes<br/>hm calls suga to get to bar to flirt with daichi<br/>daichi gay panic (i’m screwed)<br/>iwaizumi gay nerd panic while oikawa is flirting<br/>asahi getting annoyed with tanaka and noya</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. code pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She looked up and smiled. “Where ya going?”</p><p>“To be a whore.” Akaashi mumbled. </p><p>Suga shot him a glare. </p><p>“I’m just going to take care of some business for work. Don’t worry I’ll be back soon.” He smiled, ruffling her hair.</p><p>“Business huh? Are you paying for these services?” Kenma said not looking up from the Nintendo Switch in the eight year old’s hands. </p><p>“KENMA!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, it's your boys back at it again. Please don't hate it and maybe enjoy lol.<br/>-jo and mir</p><p>Come yell at us on <a href="http://joandmir.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, code pink.” </p><p>Sugawara held the phone up to his ear and hummed. “Defining feature?”</p><p>Hanamaki was silent for a moment before responding. “He has killer thighs.” </p><p>Suga grinned. “Location?” </p><p>The device buzzed against his hand. Suga pulled the phone away from his face to glance at the screen. He smiled at the name. </p><p>Crows Nest.</p><p>Suga put Hanamaki on speaker. </p><p>“It's that new bar downtown.” Hanamaki’s voice rang through the speakers. “Also, I sent a photo of your target. You’re welcome.” </p><p>Suga’s eyes flicked down to the blurry photo under the location. The man behind the counter- Suga guessed he was the bartender- was in the middle of drying a glass, a spaced out expression on his face. </p><p>Suga smiled softly at the photo.</p><p>A new one popped up under it, clearer than before, the bartender now looking at the camera and flicking it off. </p><p>The bartender now standing on the other side of the counter, wore an angry expression almost scowling at the camera. Even frowning, Suga could tell just how attractive the man was. Short black cropped hair matched his dark brown eyes. Tan muscular skin accentuated by the dusty blue t-shirt he wore, tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. Complementing the colors of the bar behind him. </p><p>
  <i>Oh my god Hiro was right, look at those thighs.</i>
</p><p>Suga chuckled at the photo, pulling the phone close to his lips again. </p><p>He glanced at his watch. “Ok, I’ll be there in ten.”</p><p>“No you won't Sugawara-san you have a child to look after.” Akaashi deadpanned eyes glancing at the black haired little girl sitting on the couch. Her brown eyes fixated on the switch in her hands. Kenma sitting close next to her, watching her fondly. </p><p>“Is that Keiji? Tell him to get that stick out of his ass and let you live a little.” Hanamaki yelled through the speaker. </p><p>“How mature.” Akaashi muttered, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Suga glanced at his daughter then at Akaashi. “She’s fine with you guys.” </p><p>“And what makes you think we’re gonna watch her while you go sleep with this guy?” Keiji challenged. </p><p>“I’ll buy you that new anime figurine you wanted.” </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Hear that Hiro! I’ll be there soon.” </p><p>Suga grinned and glanced at himself in the mirror before hanging up the phone. </p><p>
  <i>Eh. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Good enough.  </i>
</p><p>He walked over to the couch, planting a kiss on the top of the girl’s head. “I’ll be back. Keiko be good for Uncle Keiji and Kenma.” </p><p>She looked up and smiled. “Where ya going?”</p><p>“To be a whore.” Akaashi mumbled. </p><p>Suga shot him a glare. </p><p>“I’m just going to take care of some business for work. Don’t worry I’ll be back soon.” He smiled, ruffling her hair.</p><p>“Business huh? Are you paying for these services?” Kenma said not looking up from the Nintendo Switch in the eight year old’s hands. </p><p>“KENMA!” </p><p>“What?” Kenma shrugged.</p><p>“Not in front of Keiko.” Suga whispered pointing down to the girl unbothered still playing on the device. </p><p>“Nothing she hasn’t heard before.” Akaashi mumbled.</p><p>“Whatever. I should be back in a couple hours. Behave all of you.” Suga said, putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys. </p><p>“Will do.” Akaashi saluted, as Suga shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>“It’s good…” Suga said, gently setting his glass down, watching the bartender across from him smirk with pride. </p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Suga liked that look on Daichi.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He liked it a lot. </i>
</p><p>“But?” </p><p>“But it’d be better if it was the real thing.” Suga admitted bringing the glass back to his lips.</p><p>Dachi stumbled on his words, face flushed causing Suga to smile softly.</p><p>
  <i>He’s’ too cute. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Can’t let him get away.</i>
</p><p>“Give me your phone.” </p><p>
  <i>Hook.</i>
</p><p>Daichi looked at him. “What?” </p><p>“Your phone.” Suga held his hand out. “Hand it over.” </p><p>
  <i>Line.</i>
</p><p>Suga smiled as Daichi placed his phone into Suga’s waiting hand. </p><p>Suga put in his number, handing the phone back to Daichi. The bartender looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. </p><p>Suga smiled innocently at him. </p><p>
  <i>And sinker. </i>
</p><p>----</p><p>
  <i>Hanamaki changed his shampoo.</i>
</p><p>It was a mixture between coconut and…</p><p>Lemon? </p><p>Matsukawa wasn't too sure exactly what it was, but he liked the dull scent a lot. </p><p>He smiled leaning his head closer to the soft pink head of hair, taking in another whiff. Opening his eyes to meet Hanamaki’s light brown ones, his face pulled into an amused expression. </p><p>“Eh? What’s this? Why is the love of my life sniffing me like a dog?” Takahiro asked. </p><p>“You changed your shampoo. It’s nice.” Matsukawa mumbled, resting his cheek on his partner’s shoulder, arms encircling his waist. </p><p>“Not gonna lie to you Issei, what you said right then was kinda gay.” </p><p>“That's fine. I have socks on.” He chuckled, glancing up at his partner. </p><p>Hanamaki smiled, rolling his eyes fondly. </p><p>As they stared at each other Matsukawa felt a familiar heat spread through his chest. </p><p>Ah, he could never get tired of that. </p><p>“Are we about to kiss right now?” Hanamaki muttered, warm breath fanning against Matsukawa’s face. </p><p>“I sure hope so.” Issei said, breathless. </p><p>They slowly inched towards each other, noses practically brushing. Issei's eyes fluttered shut waiting for the connection. Only a few seconds passing before Hanamaki pulled away, finishing off the rest of the liquid in his tall cup. “Nah that’s gay.” </p><p>Issei huffed, disappointed. </p><p>“I’m gonna get a refill. Want anything while I'm up there?” Hanamaki asked, moving out of Matsukawa’s grip. </p><p>
  <i>Ya know just your love and undivided attention.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nothing major. </i>
</p><p>“Water?” </p><p>“Gotcha.” Hanamaki snapped, throwing him finger guns before turning to walk up to the counter. </p><p>Watching him leave Issei’s eyes began to drift around the bar. </p><p>On one end of the counter, he watched as Oikawa tugged on Iwaizumi’s tie, frantically smashing their lips together. Iwaizumi seemed to kiss him back just as fervently, the tips of his ears and cheeks a deep shade of red. </p><p>
  <i>Ah Iwaizumi probably won't be coming home with us tonight I guess. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nice.</i>
</p><p>Moving down the counter to the tables, Matsukawa watched as Nishinoya and Tanaka sat face to face, right elbows on the dark wood. Noya looked over at the cook asking him something Issei couldn’t quite hear. The two movers gripped hands and started to arm wrestle. Issei grinned seeing the stressed out and tired expression Asahi gave the two as they both grunted and yelled endlessly. </p><p>Issei leaned back watching the match for a little while. </p><p>He totally wasn't picking a side.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Even if he knew deep down that Tanaka would let Nishinoya win to impress Asahi, Nishinoya just assuming he was stronger than his coworker.  </p><p>As if on cue, Tanaka let his arm hit the table, pretending to be upset. Nishinoya climbed onto the table before leaping into Asahi’s arms in victory. Asahi panicked trying to catch Noya as he wrapped himself around Asahi, almost falling over at the impact. </p><p>Matsukawa chuckled at the interaction before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, now sitting back at the counter next to Suga and Daichi. </p><p>
  <i>Man, my boy do be lookin’ hot though.</i>
</p><p>Matsukawa got up from his seat at the booth making his way towards the three. He stood behind Hanamaki leaning against his back, wrapping one arm loosely around his boyfriend’s shoulders, planting a kiss on his temple. Hanamaki reached up, grabbing the hand closest to his shoulder.</p><p>“-And I swear this drunk fucker-” Suga pointed at Hanamaki laughing. “-not only spelled this dude’s name wrong, but kept telling jokes in the middle of the tattoo session! Long story short there might be a stray line here and there on his boyfriend’s misspelled name.” </p><p>Hanamaki laughed looking up at Issei. “Yeah isn't that right kiwi.”</p><p>
  <i>I love him. </i>
</p><p>Matsukawa nodded. “Yup.”</p><p>“Kiwi?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah this loser got a Mastukiwi tramp stamp instead of my actual name.” Issei smiled at the memory. </p><p>“Wanna see it??” Hanamaki stood turning, hands already fumbling with his belt. </p><p>“Please dont show me your ass Hanamaki.” Daichi said tiredly.</p><p>“Your loss.” He mumbled sitting back down. </p><p>Issei wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle, chin resting on his shoulder. </p><p>“Sooooooo Suga...You going home to Keiko tonight or spending it here with Thighmaster?” Matsukawa said watching the bartender stiffen at the question.</p><p>“I don’t know that’s up to SAWA-CHAN!” Suga yelled at the other end of the counter.</p><p>Matsukawa watched as Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi off of him, still holding onto his tie. “DON’T YOU DARE CALL MY SAWA-CHAN THAT!” </p><p>“YOU’RE LITERALLY MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!” Suga screamed back. Oikawa huffed, pulling Iwaizumi by the tie back into their kiss, free hand flicking Suga off. </p><p>
  <i>I wish Hanamaki kissed me like that.</i>
</p><p>He looked down at his boyfriend smiling at the two. </p><p>Then again, he was happy with what they had now.</p><p>He tightened his grip on Hanamaki’s middle. </p><p>A loud thump followed by muffled grunting caused Matsukawa to whip his head to the source. </p><p>He snickered at the sight. </p><p>On the floor of the bar Tanaka was laying on top of Nishinoya, one arm wrapped around the smaller male’s head loosely the other steading himself with his elbow. Noya (who was slightly red in the face) squirmed under his grip trying desperately to wrestle himself free.</p><p>Matsuakwa glanced around the room. </p><p>
  <i>No Asahi in sight.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hm. Tanaka might win this one then. </i>
</p><p>Issei felt a gush of wind blow past his face as Daichi quickly walked over to the two. Bending down, he grabbed each of their collars dragging them as he walked over to the front door. He quickly opened it, literally throwing them out of the building. “Don't come back until tomorrow.” He yelled before calmly closing the door and making his way back behind the bar. </p><p>“Fuck Daichi that was hot.” Suga said breathless. </p><p>“Get out.” Daichi pointed to the door. </p><p>Hanamaki laughed loudly. </p><p>“You too.” Daichi pointed at him and Matsukawa. </p><p>“You know what? Everyone just get out.”  He crossed his arms. </p><p>Iwaizumi pulled back from the brunette, lips swollen. “Even me?” </p><p>“Especially you.” </p><p>“Sawa-chaaaaaaaaannnn! I was just about to seal the deeeeaaaalllll!” Oikawa stomped his foot on the floor, fists balled up at his sides, looking like a child throwing a temper tantrum. </p><p>“What makes you think that Shittykawa?”’ Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Hanamaki chuckled beneath Matsukawa. </p><p>“Then you can leave too Tooru.” Daichi collected all of their glasses, ducking under the counter to dispose of them. “I’ll lock up just please all of you leave.” </p><p>“Damn Nishinoya and Tanaka always gotta ruin our fun.” Hanamaki sighed.</p><p>“Fucking wet blankets.” Matsukawa grabbed Takahiro’s hand leading them out the door. </p><p>Daichi followed them frowning. “Hey you fuckheads forgot to pay for your drinks!” He yelled. </p><p>“Huh? Is someone saying anything angel?” Matsukawa asked, looking around at nothing in particular. </p><p>“Nope I don’t hear anything.” He responded as they both walked a tick faster to avoid the angry bartender. </p><p>Matsukawa laughed, pulling his boyfriend into a hug, smelling his hair. </p><p>
  <i>Mm coconut and lemon. </i>
</p><p>“Eh? What's this? Why are you sniffing me like a dog Kiwi?” </p><p>----</p><p>Suga hummed quietly to himself as he stepped into his warm apartment.</p><p>As he tossed his shoes off to the side his eyes flickered to the couch. </p><p>Kenma, Keiko, and Akaashi all laid on the couch, Keiko and Akaashi fast sleep. The eight year old leaned her back against Kenma’s side, head hanging off his shoulder. Keiko’s mouth wide open as she snored softly, almost drooling in her sleep. The rest of her body spread across the couch lying on top of Keiji. </p><p>Underneath Keiko’s legs, Akaashi sat upright, his head resting on the back of the couch. He was peacefully sleeping with a soft expression on his face. All while Kenma sat wide awake hunched over, eyes trained on the switch in his hands. Kenma’s eyes lifted from his switch, meeting Suga’s. </p><p>“How’s your ass?” Kenma asked quietly, not to wake up the other two. </p><p>“Fine.” Suga grumbled, plopping down next to Kenma. </p><p>Akaashi stirred. </p><p>“I don’t know what you take me for. All I did was go to the bar to meet this guy named Daichi.” Suga huffed. </p><p>“Yeah I bet you guys are real familiar now.” </p><p>“I’m not liking your sass Kenma.” </p><p>“Then don’t force me to stay here until ungodly hours just so you can talk to some alcoholic.” </p><p>Suga huffed and crossed his arms. “I let you in my house, let you hang out with my angelic daughter, let you eat everything in my kitchen, buy you anything your heart desires and all I get in return is attitude. You and Keiji are a bunch of ungrateful bitches.” He mumbled, pouting. “And I'm not forcing you to stay here, you live here dipshit.” </p><p>“No one told you to do that, Kou.” Akaashi mumbled, his voice low and hoarse from sleep. </p><p>“Oh, do I hear the voice of someone sleeping on my couch and not on the streets?” Suga looked at Kenma and Akaashi. </p><p>Kenma handed Akaashi a bottle of water from the coffee table by their feet, moving slowly trying not to wake the sleeping girl between them. </p><p>Akaashi thanked him, taking a sip. He shifted slightly before turning his attention to Suga. “No, but I do hear a whore with separation anxiety who forced his best friends to live with him because he bought a big house and realized he would have to live alone in it.”</p><p>Suga opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by his phone buzzing in his pocket. </p><p>
  <i>From: Unknown Number<br/>
1:32am<br/>
Hey, it's Daichi.<br/>
Hope you made it home safe. It was nice meeting you. </i>
</p><p>Suga smiled softly looking at the screen. </p><p>“What are you smiling at?” Kenma asked, eyes glancing up from the switch in his hands.</p><p>“My bitch.” Suga chuckled, saving the number as Thighchi.</p><p>Suga’s smile dropped as he looked up at the two. “One, fuck you guys. Two I will not sit here and let you insult me in front of my daughter, so we will be leaving.” </p><p>He stood, carefully lifting Keiko up off the couch, before taking her to her room and tucking her in. Suga leaned down, kissing her gently on the forehead. “Goodnight Ko, sweet dreams.” He mumbled as he walked out of her room. </p><p>Suga walked down the hall, into his own room quickly stripping from the sticky clothes he was wearing. He kicked the dirty clothes to the side and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of loose sweats and putting them on. Grabbing his phone, he plopped onto his bed and sent a response to Daichi. </p><p>
  <i>To: Thighchi<br/>
1:45am<br/>
aw worried ab me bitch? </i>
</p><p>Suga smiled as he received a reply almost instantly. </p><p>
  <i>From: Thighchi<br/>
1:45am<br/>
Call me a bitch one more time and I'm going to kick your ass</i>
</p><p>
  <i>To: Thighchi<br/>
1:46am<br/>
promise? </i>
</p><p>Suga turned his phone over, not bothering to check it when he heard it buzz a few moments later. He yawned and closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him. </p><p>----</p><p>“Daaaaaaaaaaaad.” Suga groaned at the sound of his daughter next to him, shaking him awake. </p><p>“Dad c’mon it’s already 7 o’clock.” Keiko whined trying to push him out of the bed, Suga staying firmly planted under the sheets. </p><p>“Five more minutes Mom.” </p><p>“No, no more time. We have a lot to do today. We’re supposed to go shopping.” Keiko picked up the pillow beside her and threw it at Suga’s face. “Now c’mon we need to get ready.” She huffed climbing out of bed, stomping to Suga’s side attempting to pull him out again. </p><p>“Ok, ok. God have you even bothered Keiji and Kenma yet?” Suga said slowly sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes. He began to climb out of bed, stretching out his arms and yawning before making his way to the bathroom. Keiko practically jumping as she followed him into the bathroom.</p><p>“Nope not yet!” </p><p>“What did we talk about, you always go wake them up first. So they can be more miserable.”</p><p>“Yes dad.”</p><p>“Why don’t you wake them up while Dad gets ready.” Suga ruffled her hair fondly. </p><p>“Aye aye.” Keiko saluted before sprinting out of the bathroom to go wake up her uncles. </p><p>Suga began his daily routine tiredly brushing his teeth and washing his face. He left the bathroom making his way to the doors of the large closet at the side of the room. He walked in skimming through clothes before deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a simple logo on the front. He picked out a watch adding it on his wrist, before leaving the closet. He quickly fixed his bed head in the mirror, leaving the room to walk out into the hall.</p><p>Suga was immediately stopped by Keiko, pulling him into her room to help pick her outfit for the day. After a while of going back and forth between outfits, they finally settled on a pair of black joggers and her matching t-shirt to the one Suga was already wearing. After she got dressed they made their way downstairs to the kitchen to see two very exhausted uncles.</p><p>Kenma sat at the counter face down already falling back to sleep, while Keiji was slowly attempting to make a pot of coffee. </p><p>“Morning. Don’t you two look lovely.” Suga smiled making his way to the fridge to get the jug of milk for breakfast. </p><p>“Shut it Koushi.” Kenma growled slightly, turning his head to look at the group in the kitchen. </p><p>“Good morning Sugawara-san. Good morning Kei-chan.” Akaashi yawned loudly pouring out mugs of coffee.</p><p>Suga grabbed four bowls from the cabinet lining them out on the dining table. He then went to the pantry to grab two boxes of different cereals, setting them down on the table with the jug of milk. Akaashi set the cups of coffee down in front of their assigned bowls. While Keiko dragged Kenma by the wrist to the dining table.</p><p>“What no five star Michelin chef today?” Kenma said reaching for the box of Oreo O’s. </p><p>“Nah he’s out of town this week.” Suga shrugged, mixing milk in with his coffee.</p><p>Kenma passed the cereal over to Keiko, who eventually passed it over to Suga. Akaashi watched in disgust as he poured out his Cheerios into his bowl. </p><p>“How do you all eat that sugary garbage?”</p><p>“It’s not garbage Uncle Keiji! It’s Oreo O’s, your favorite dessert in cereal form!” Keiko exclaimed, pouring milk into her bowl.</p><p>“Yeah Akaashi it’s Oreo O’s god.” Suga smirked.</p><p>The four of them sat at the table finishing their breakfast while arguing over Akaashi’s terrible taste in cereal. After breakfast, Akaashi and Kenma hugged and kissed Keiko goodbye for the day before heading back upstairs to get ready for work. Suga and Keiko gathered their things and put on their shoes before leaving the house for their day out.</p><p>Suga and Keiko climbed into the car and made their way to the mall. As soon as they got there Keiko grabbed Suga’s wrist tugging him every which way to make sure that they went to all her favorite stores. </p><p>“Dad let’s go into GameStop!” She yelled, practically sprinting into the store. </p><p>Suga followed, eyes scanning the colorful covers that lined the walls. Keiko tugged his wrist walking over to the games for the switch. </p><p>She browsed the shelves, a determined expression plastered on her face. When she found what she was looking for she grinned. “Dad can you hand me that one?” She asked, pointing above her head. </p><p>“This one?” Suga asked, pointing to a case with bright colors on it, drawing his attention. </p><p>She shook her head and pointed to the right. “That way.” </p><p>Suga continued to move his finger down the line until she told him to stop. He pulled out the case for Final Fantasy VII and passed it down to her. Keiko smiled examining the case. Once she was satisfied she walked over to the cash register. </p><p>“Kenma is going to freak when he sees this!” She said excitedly. </p><p>Suga watched the employee ring up the game as he paid for it. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>Keiko nodded enthusiastically. “He’s been talking about it for a while! We’re going to stay up all night to play it since he says he doesn't have to work until the afternoon tomorrow.” </p><p>He nodded smiling as she told him everything they were excited for.</p><p>“Oh yeah Dad, me and Kenma checked on your garden in Animal Crossing. Everything’s all good!” She gave him a thumbs up before her eyes scanned the food court. “Oh can we get some ice cream?” She asked, bouncing up and down.</p><p>Suga felt his chest warm at the statement, a goofy grin on his face as he looked at his daughter. “Yeah of course we can. Lead the way.”  </p><p>After a whole day at the mall, the duo drove to Suga’s tattoo shop, Flying Colors. As soon as the car was put into park, Keiko sprinted out of the car and into the store with Suga slowly trudging behind her. </p><p>“Eita-saaaan!” Keiko yelled running up to the front desk, swiftly pulled up off the ground into a hug by the man standing behind the counter.</p><p>“Keiko! How’s my little trouble maker?” Eita set her down pulling her into a noogie, ruffling up her straight hair into tangles.</p><p>“I’m great! Me and Dad just went shopping and I got all this great stuff...” Keiko continued, listing everything she had bought hours prior going into immense detail about each item. </p><p>Eita nodded, listening and responding when prompted. He scooped her up into his lap sitting back down in his chair at the desk. Suga smiled making his way through the shop, he nodded and waved at the other tattoo artists working. </p><p>Walking to the back, he opened the door to his office. Sitting down at his desk he started working through bills, checks, and the schedules that piled up on his desk. Suga sighed, not really liking this part of his job. </p><p>Someone’s gotta do it though. </p><p>Endless papers caused him to lose track of time, working for what felt like days. As he glanced up from the worksheet in front of him he checked the time.</p><p>It’d been an hour. </p><p>Suga groaned. Looking back at the paper he heard a soft knock on his office door.</p><p>“Come in!” Suga yelled, not looking up. </p><p>“Hey Dad, it’s almost time for dinner. Are you almost done?” Keiko peeped through the door, only her head sticking into the room.</p><p>“Yup! Wanna help Dad put this away?” Suga asked, already stacking papers back into their place.</p><p>“Oh you know actually I think I hear Eita-san calling me. Be right back.” Keiko smiled wide before closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Brat.” Suga chuckled, continuing to pack his things. </p><p>By the time Suga was done Keiko was already waiting by the front door chatting with Eita. Once Keiko caught sight of Suga, she quickly said goodbye, rushing out the door to the car ready to leave for their next destination. </p><p> “I will never understand how you made such a great kid.” Eita sighed.</p><p>“You and me both. See you tomorrow Eita .” Suga said waving as he pushed out the door.</p><p>“See ya later boss.”</p><p>----</p><p>“I can hear your wallet crying from here Sugawara-san.” Akaashi commented, looking at the entire table covered in different plates of food, some full others empty.</p><p>Suga shrugged. “Let it cry. The only thing I care about right now is this food.” He said grabbing the closest plate, wolfing down its contents. </p><p>Akaashi glanced at Keiko, sighing as she was scarfing down the food as well while talking to Kenma about the new game she just bought. “Kei-chan, please don’t talk with your mouth full.” </p><p>Keiko froze, swallowing as she looked at Akaashi. “Sorry Uncle Keiji.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded and handed her a napkin. “It’s alright.” </p><p>Suga chuckled at them. “You’re so polite and proper Kej.”</p><p>Akaashi looked at him. “No, I just know basic manners.” </p><p>Suga waved him off, shoveling more food into his mouth. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and fished it out. </p><p>From: Meme lord #1<br/>
10:09pm<br/>
thigh master is asking for you<br/>
Get your ass over here </p><p>Suga set the device down, looking at Keiji. </p><p>Akaashi gave him an unamused expression. “Booty call?” </p><p>Suga gasped. “Huh? No…” </p><p>“Dad what does booty call mean?” Keiko asked, turning to face him. </p><p>“When someone calls you on accident by sitting on their phone.” Akaashi answered, not missing a beat. </p><p>“Oh then Dad booty calls all the time.” She said, taking a bite of the food in front of her. </p><p>Kema chuckled quietly. “He sure does.” </p><p>Suga’s eye twitched. “Hey-”</p><p>“Hay is for horses.” Akaashi and Keiko corrected him at the same time.</p><p>“Isn't it getting a little late Kej?” Suga glanced at his watch, slightly irritated.</p><p>As if on cue, Keiko yawned into her hand. </p><p>“I guess.” Akaashi responded. </p><p>“Awesome. Can you and Kenma take Keiko home? I have to head back to the shop and finish up some work before the next deadline.” </p><p>Kenma squinted and hummed. </p><p>“Of course.”  Akaashi said, turning to Keiko. “Don’t forget to get the game out of Dad’s car so you can still play with Kenma.” He said, starting to clean up the table. </p><p>Suga threw Kenma the keys as him and Keiko walked out of the restaurant. </p><p>“Please be careful with whoever you’re seeing Sugawara-san.” Akaashi looked at him, concerned.</p><p>“I will Keiji. Don’t worry Daichi isn't like that. We’ve just talked so far.” Suga reassured him, the both of them walking out and meeting Kenma and Keiko outside. </p><p>Suga crouched down eye level to Keiko, tapping her nose lightly and kissing her cheek. “Did you have fun today?” </p><p>She nodded happily. “Yep!”</p><p>Suga smiled. “Awesome. Now behave for Uncle Keiji and Kenma, and don’t stay up too late. You have school tomorrow.” </p><p>Keiko groaned. “Do I have to go Dad?” </p><p>He nodded. “Yeah it’s the law.” </p><p>She sighed but nodded. “Okay...”</p><p>Suga stood up again, patting Kenma and Akaashi on the shoulder. “Alright. I'm off. Love you guys.” </p><p>They waved and piled into Akaashi’s car. </p><p>Suga watched them leave and then headed to the bar. </p><p>----</p><p>“So as I was saying Dai, this bar wouldn't be so empty all the time if you got a karaoke machine.” Hanamaki leaned against the counter, gesturing to the empty corner at the other side of the bar. </p><p>“It wouldn't be so empty all the time if you and your-,” he looked at Matsukawa. “Whatever the hell he is to you, didn't drive everyone away.” Daichi argued. </p><p>Hanamaki huffed. “You’ll buy me the karaoke machine Daichi. I bet my life on it.” </p><p>“Hope you lived a good one.” Daichi picked up Hanamaki’s glass as he finished his drink, handing him a new one. </p><p>Daichi glanced over to the front door as the bell rang. “Welcome. What can I-oh, Suga.” </p><p>Suga made his way to the counter glancing up at the bartender. “Well don’t sound so disappointed to see me Daichi.” </p><p>Daichi blushed and shook his head quickly. “N-No that's not it! I'm just surprised to see you here again!” </p><p>“Why?” Suga tilted his head to the side. </p><p>“It’s just that many people don’t come back a second time. They say it’s always too rowdy. So that's why I'm glad you came back.” He smiled softly to himself. </p><p>
  <i>Wait. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I did not just tell him I was glad he’s here. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>What if he takes it the wrong way?</i>
</p><p>“N-Not that I’m upset that everyone else came back too. The more the merrier! I’m glad everyone is here all the time!” Daichi frantically said. Suga smirking at him. </p><p>“Geez, calm down Daichi before you confess your undying love to all of us too.” Hanamaki said, laughing. </p><p>Daichi shot him a glare. “Hm, that sounds like the voice of a guy who didn't pay their tab last night. Or any night for that matter.” </p><p>Hanamaki stopped laughing, eyes shooting wide. </p><p>“Oh you guys have a tab here? How much I’ll pay it off.” Suga offered. </p><p>Daichi chuckled. “I wouldn't do that if I were you. It’s in the six hundreds now.” </p><p>Suga reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. After thumbing through it, he placed seven hundred dollar bills on to the counter. “That good enough?” </p><p>Daichi looked up at the man shocked. “I-wha-what the hell?’ He stammered. </p><p>Suga shrugged. “What? I don’t need it.” </p><p>“What are you talking about, you don't need it??”</p><p>“Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you our man Suga here is loaded.” Hanamaki patted Suga’s shoulder, smiling smugly. </p><p>It was then that Daichi noticed just what Suga was wearing. On the simple white t-shirt he wore was a Gucci logo plastered across his chest and at the end of one arm was a Rolex for a wrist watch. </p><p>Dachi stared at the two speechless.</p><p>
  <i>What the hell? </i>
</p><p>“Oh it's you again.” Oikawa spat, taking his place next to Daichi. </p><p>Suga smiled at the brunette sweetly. “Hey. I’m sorry, what was your name again?”</p><p>Oikawa frowned, looking Suga up and down. “Oikawa. Nice tattoos.”</p><p>Daichi blinked glancing at the male in front of him. His heart skipped a beat as he scanned all the tattoos littering Suga’s arms. Intricate designs carefully snaked up his arms disappearing into his short sleeved shirt. </p><p>
  <i>Wow. </i>
</p><p>“Really?” Suga asked excitedly. </p><p>Oikawa shook his head. “No. I was lying. Me and Sawa-chan hate tattoos, they look tacky.”</p><p>Suga turned his attention to Daichi. “You do?” </p><p>
  <i>Did he sound disappointed? </i>
</p><p>No, Daichi was just reading too much into it.  </p><p>“Can I see them?” He asked softly. </p><p>Suga smiled and nodded, leaning closer and holding his arms out. </p><p>Daichi gently held Suga’s wrist, turning his arm over examining the ink enveloping his skin. He looked at them surprised, noticing the amount of detail in each tattoo. All of them were able to stand out on their own, but they all came together flowing into one continuous tattoo. His eyes stopped on one, not really matching the others. A small tattoo of a Chrysanthemum sat on his left wrist. The flower was depicted with thin clear black lines. It’s design more simplistic than the others as well as lacking the vibrant colors that covered his arms.</p><p>“What’s this one?” Daichi asked, pointing down at the flower.  </p><p>Suga smiled fondly. “It's the first one I ever did on myself.”</p><p>“Wait, you did this?” </p><p>Suga nodded. “I’m a tattoo artist.” </p><p>Daichi looked up at him amazed. “You're amazing.”</p><p>Suga chuckled and continued his explanation. “I got this flower for the love of my life, Keiko. It represents loyalty, honesty, and love. It’s touching my pulse cause I’ll love her forever.” He finished smiling fondly. </p><p>
  <i>Love of my life?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Love of my life??</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Who the hell is Keiko?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why is this guy flirting with me if he’s already in love??</i>
</p><p>Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Oikawa tugging his hand away from Suga’s. </p><p>“Okay I think that’s enough touching for today Sawa-chan.” He said a little louder than necessary. </p><p>Daichi sighed, tugging his hand out of Oikawa’s grasp. </p><p>“Why don’t you go do something productive?” Daichi scowled at him. </p><p>Oikawa pouted. “Like what? Asahi already kicked me out of the kitchen and there’s no one even mildly attractive in here other than you Sawa-chan.” </p><p>“Dont care. Leave me alone.” </p><p>“So are you guys like dating?” Suga asked, resting his elbows on the counter. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No.” Daichi shot Oikawa a glare. </p><p>“It’s complicated.” Oikawa corrected himself, leaning against the shelf behind him.</p><p>“No. It’s really not. We’re not dating, he’s just possessive.” </p><p>Oikawa gasped. “Am not! Is there anything wrong with being madly in love with you and wanting you all to myself?” </p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes. “It wouldn't be if you actually were in love with me.”</p><p>“But I am Sawa-chan.” </p><p>“Sure.” He sighed looking at Suga. “I never asked what you wanted to drink.” </p><p>“Oh yeah.” Suga hummed tapping his chin. “I’m fine with sloppy seconds.” </p><p>Daichi groaned. “I already told you we’re not dating. He’s just weird.”</p><p>Suga laughed. “No. The drink Daichi. Though I don’t mind the other way either.” </p><p>Daichi felt heat rise in his cheeks.</p><p>
  <i>No.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s in love with someone else. </i>
</p><p>The bartender cleared his throat. “Sure.” </p><p>Suga frowned. “No back and forth tonight?” </p><p>Daichi grabbed a fresh glass and a few bottles from the shelves behind Oikawa. As he started to get to work the front door swung open violently. </p><p>“HEY HEY HEY!”</p><p>Daichi sighed deeply. </p><p>
  <i>I just can’t catch a break today.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLAN FOR THIS CHAPTER:<br/>Starts with suga on phone with hanamaki telling to go to the bar suga goes into the bar and then immediately goes to start flirting with daichi (FOCUS MORE ON PHONE CONVO AND NOT BAR SCENE)<br/>WHEN DOING POV SWITCH START OFF WITH THE LAST THING SUGA SAID<br/>----<br/>Makki sighed at suga’s remark.<br/>Issei being a little love sick boy watching his boyfriend wreak havoc across the bar (with noya and tanaka) then goes to annoy daichi<br/>Daichi kicks them all out cause they're annoying<br/>---<br/>Next day suga and keiko (a father daughter day)<br/>meets up with kenma and akaashi to drop off keiko<br/>Goes to bar later to annoy daichi (make him gayer)<br/>Suga showing tattoos making daichi even more intimidated and talks ab occupation<br/>Daichi is into it but thinks people are gonna think he’s weird<br/>KEIKO TATTOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. but he's so hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey hey hey, sorry we’re late!” </p><p>Akaashi whipped his head towards the sound, fuming. </p><p>  <i>Fuck he’s so hot.</i></p><p>  <i>My god look at those biceps.</i></p><p>  <i>Oh my god look at those thighs.</i></p><p>  <i>What I wouldn't give to have his thighs wrapped around my head.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at us on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/joandmir">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HEY HEY HEY!”</p><p>Daichi sighed deeply.</p><p>
  <i>I just can’t catch a break today.</i>
</p><p>“Hey Bokuto.” He exhaled tiredly as he poured the brown liquid into a glass and handed it to Sugawara. </p><p>Suga frowned, taking the drink from Daichi mumbling a thank you.</p><p>“Aw why the long face Dai?” Bokuto asked, sitting down at the counter. </p><p>
  <i>I can’t tell this guy the truth.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He can't keep a secret for shit.</i>
</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “Nothing. Just tired.” He tried to smile as genuinely as he could.</p><p>Bokuto made a face of concern but didn’t press any further. “I’ll have my usual.” </p><p>Daichi groaned loudly. “Honestly Bokuto I don't understand how you don’t have diabetes by now. That drink is nothing but pure sugar and you drink like ten of them everytime you come over here.” </p><p>Bokuto just shrugged, grin plastered on his face. </p><p>The bartender turned and got to work. Ducking under the counter, Daichi pulled out a long glass and set it down. Next, he turned to the shelf grabbing a few bottles placing them on the counter. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced up chuckling as he noticed Suga and Bokuto watching him intently. He looked back at his work, mixing the drink and pouring the slushie-like substance into the glass. Daichi ducked underneath the counter again, grabbing a bag of candy. He smiled to himself as he spread them on top of the drink, passing it to Bokuto. </p><p>“Here ya go Bo.” Daichi said, sitting back proudly. </p><p>Suga looked at the multi-colored drink interested. “What drink is that?” </p><p>“It’s called the Ace. When Daichi first opened up the bar, he was really into experimenting with things his friends really like. Ya know, to put into drinks. There’s a drink on the menu for just about all his friends. Like Oikawa’s drink is this red and orange concoction that's really hard to make. Daichi calls it the Pain In The Ass. Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s drink is a little weird. It kinda tastes like whatever is in it shouldn't go together but in a way it just works out? I don’t know how to explain it really, it’s complicated. Anyway, I’m getting off topic. Daichi knows I really love candy so he made the most sugar filled drink he could think of and here we are.” He smiled lifting up the glass. “Me and Kuroo order it everytime we come here, it's the best! ” </p><p>“Speaking of Kuroo, where is he?” As soon as Daichi asked, a pair of firm arms wrapped around his middle, lifting him off the ground. </p><p>
  <i>Ah.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There he is.</i>
</p><p>“Kuroo how many times do I have to tell you not to come behind the counter?” Daichi grumbled tiredly. </p><p>“Sorry Daichi I seem to keep forgetting that rule.” Kuroo responded, squeezing him tighter into his hug. </p><p>“Sure you do.” </p><p>“You know, research proves that on average humans tend to forget about fifty percent of new information within one hour and about seventy percent in twenty-four.” Kuroo recited, a smile on his face. </p><p>“Put me down.” Daichi said firmly ignoring the man’s random facts. </p><p>Daichi felt his feet touch the floor as the arms around him disappeared. Kuroo made his way back to the other side of the counter, a pout on his face. </p><p>The bartender patted his sides straightening his clothes out before watching Suga take a sip of the drink he had made. </p><p>“It’s good Daichi, but I can think of something I'd rather have in my mouth.” Suga piped up, setting his glass down. </p><p>
  <i>Don’t react.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t react.</i>
</p><p>“Oya?” Kuroo sat beside Suga raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Is someone pining after old Daichi here?” </p><p>“And Oikawa let you?” Bokuto added, surprised. </p><p>Suga nodded. “Well I wouldn't say he ‘let me’ I just don’t care when he gets mad.” He said smirking behind his glass before taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>“Bo, I think I like him already.” Kuroo grinned looking at his best friend. </p><p>“Me too. What’s your name?” Bokuto asked excitedly. </p><p>“Sugawara, but you can call me Suga.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you Suga. I’m Kuroo and this guy over here is Bokuto.” Kuroo introduced himself. </p><p>“Well let's get a round of Aces on me to celebrate our introductions.” Suga grinned wide looking at Daichi. </p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo cheered loudly as Daichi sighed. </p><p>
  <i>I just can’t catch a break today.</i>
</p><p>----</p><p>Oikawa draped himself over the anxious cook’s lap, loving the nervous reaction that Asahi always gave him. </p><p>“U-um Oikawa...w-what are you doing?” Asahi stammered, face a bright shade of red. </p><p>Oikawa rested his head on the cook’s shoulder, eyes flicking up to meet his. “Oh me? Just sitting here. Why, is that a problem?” </p><p>Asahi shook his head frantically. “N-Not at all! I don't want to make you uncomfortable!” </p><p>The bartender hummed, shifting into a more comfortable position. “You know Asahi, if you want me to leave just say the word and I'm gone. I just like spending time with you.” </p><p>“No its...its not that..” Asahi’s voice got quieter as he looked away from Oikawa’s face in his lap.</p><p>Oikawa perked. “Hm? Then what is it?” </p><p>Asahi’s face only darkened in color. </p><p>Oikawa smirked knowing full well that the cook was thinking about a little tornado with a blonde streak. </p><p>He just wanted to hear Asahi admit it.</p><p>As Asahi opened his mouth to reply Daichi made his way into the kitchen. </p><p>“Tooru the bros are here and I need all hands on deck.” he said, tiredly as he pulled the brunette out of Asahi’s lap and into the bar.</p><p>Oikawa pouted in disappointment that he couldn’t tease the cook longer, but followed Daichi anyway through the kitchen doors and out to the bar. His eyes scanned the bar stopping on a familiar grumpy face sitting at the counter, taking a swig of tab beer. </p><p>The bartender smirked making his way over to the male. “Back so soon Iwa-chan?” </p><p>Iwaizumi continued to drink from his cup and browse the shelf ignoring the bartender. </p><p>Oikawa huffed as he moved closer. He leaned his elbow on the counter, resting a cheek on his hand staring directly at the P.I.. “You know we could go back into the kitchen and finish what we started yesterday. We’ll see if you can ignore me then.” </p><p>Iwaizumi sputtered, choking on his drink. “What the fuck are you talking about Shittykawa?” </p><p>Oikawa smirked at the reaction. He noticed how Iwaizumi’s ears turned red as he turned away to avoid any eye contact with the bartender in front of him. </p><p>
  <i>What a cute reaction.</i>
</p><p>“Oh c’mon Iwa-chan don’t tell me you already forgot our fun yesterday.” Oikawa moved his other hand up, lightly touching Iwaizumi's arm. </p><p>Iwaizumi turned his head, looking back and forth between the brunette’s arm and his face. Oikawa could tell from that little reaction that Iwaizumi was assessing the situation, contemplating on whether or not he should give in to the harmless flirting. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Iwaizumi muttered, eyes once again avoiding the bartender’s.</p><p>
  <i>Oh so that’s how it’s going to be.</i>
</p><p>Oikawa’s grip tightened on the detective’s arm, using it to pull himself closer to the male. Now merely inches away from his face. He leaned in, lips grazing Iwaizumi’s ear.</p><p>“So you definitely don’t remember how I grabbed your tie to pull you into that kiss?” Oikawa whispered lowly. </p><p>The bartender smirked feeling the slight shiver of the male beneath him. </p><p>“Or how you liked it when I-” Oikawa’s sentence was cut off as he felt Iwaizumi’s finger gently turn his head to the side. </p><p>“You talk too much.” The detective murmured before he kissed Oikawa softly. </p><p>Oikawa stiffened at the initial shock of the kiss. It was soft and quick, barely lasting longer than a second, but it affected him way more than the heated make out session they had the night before. Oikawa could feel the heat rise in his cheeks immediately, suddenly flustered by the chaste kiss. He tried to hide his embarrassment by quickly darting his eyes away from the investigator’s intense gaze. However, that didn’t stop Iwaizumi from noticing the quick blush that now covered the bartender’s red face. </p><p>Iwaizumi left his finger on Oikawa’s chin, keeping him in place, refusing to let him slip away. They were still close enough for Oikawa to feel Iwaizumi’s breath on his face. Close enough that he could close the gap right now and try to regain whatever control over the situation he once had. </p><p>“So what was that about finishing what we started?” Iwaizumi muttered, his voice laced with seduction. </p><p>
  <i>Fuck that’s hot.</i>
</p><p>Oikawa really wanted to just grab Iwaizumi, drag him into the kitchen, and let him have his way. But he stumbled on his words flustered, face continuing to heat up as he looked at the shorter male in front of him. Oikawa felt his face getting hotter the longer Iwaizumi continued to look at him.</p><p>
  <i>Damnit Tooru now is not the time to lose your cool.</i>
</p><p>“Well Asahi is actually...working back there right now and we can’t disturb his work now can we?” Oikawa said quickly.</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in confusion over the sudden change in Oikawa’s attitude. </p><p>“Then we can go back to my place.” Iwaizumi lowered his finger off of Oikawa’s face, still close enough to feel the other's cool breath fan across his face. </p><p>Oikawa felt the goosebumps spread across his neck and arms as he shivered involuntarily. </p><p>The bartender cursed himself as he felt his face somehow get even hotter (if possible). There was no doubt he was crimson red at this point, each forward remark from the detective making his body rise in temperature. He hadn't expected Iwaizumi to be so forward. Oikawa had wanted to tease him a little longer, wanted the male in front of him to be a flustered mess and cave to his advances. The bartender sighed inwardly not sure if he enjoyed the feeling of being on the receiving end or not. </p><p>“...I still have a shift to finish here.” Iwaizumi was now smirking at how Oikawa seemed to lose his cool flirty exterior more by the second. </p><p>
  <i>God that look isn’t helping either.</i>
</p><p>Luckily for the brunette, Iwaizumi slowly leaned back into his seat allowing him to breathe again. Iwaizumi picked up his beer taking a small sip from the glass. Oikawa took those few seconds to try to regain any composure he had left. </p><p>Iwaizumi, still wearing that small smirk on his face, returned his gaze back to Oikawa, the look causing him to become a blushing mess again. </p><p>“Okay Shittykawa we can play the long game.” </p><p>And Oikawa didn’t know if he could last long and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to. </p><p>---</p><p>Akaashi walked down the venue, eyes occasionally flipping down to the clipboard in his hand to make sure everything was in order.  </p><p>“Uh Akaashi..” </p><p>He glanced up from his checklist looking at his coworker. The male wore a casual outfit of a navy blue shirt and black faded jeans, that hugged his form. His dirty blonde hair was swept back from where it usually hung in his face. He shifted uncomfortably, green eyes gazing off to the side and back to Akaashi’s. </p><p>“Is something wrong Konoha?” He asked, frowning. </p><p>“Well..uh..the catering isn’t here yet.” </p><p>“The what?” </p><p>“You know the people who make and bring the food-”</p><p>“No, I know what catering means.” he sighed. “I'm asking what do you mean they're not here yet?” Akaashi glanced at the (very expensive, Suga insisted) watch on his wrist. His heart rate seemed to speed up as he realized the time.</p><p>Only half an hour until the event started.</p><p>Guests were bound to start arriving any minute now and there was no food. </p><p>
  <i>Why me?</i>
</p><p><i>Honesty, why me?</i> </p><p>Akaashi looked back at Konoha trying to keep a calm demeanor. “Did you call the company to ask how long it would take them to get here?”</p><p>He nodded. “They said they left like an hour ago and that they should be here by now..” </p><p>Akaashi sighed deeply. </p><p>He didn’t have the time for this. </p><p>He rubbed his temples, frowning. </p><p>“Um...Akaashi?” Konoha asked, sounding concerned. </p><p>“Get Kenma and we can call around to see if anyone does last-” </p><p>“Hey hey hey, sorry we’re late!” </p><p>Akaashi whipped his head towards the sound, fuming. </p><p>How dare these guys give him an ulcer and just waltz in here without a care in the world? </p><p>As they approached closer to him and his coworker, Akaashi was fully ready to give them a piece of his mind.</p><p>The event coordinator opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat as his eyes looked up and down at the new male in front of him. His black and white hair is what caught Akaashi’s attention first, the spikes seeming to defy gravity as it stuck up straight in the air. Golden eyes were trained on his coworker as his mouth moved quickly saying something that Akaashi couldn't quite catch. His eyes continued to move further down the male’s body as he examined how the fabric of the caterer’s shirt stretched with every movement, clearly emphasising his muscular physique. Akaashi bit his lip as eyes focused on his arms. His gaze continued to lower, noticing just how tight the man’s black pants were. Perfectly hugging around the man’s equally muscular lower half. </p><p>
  <i>Fuck he’s so hot.</i>
</p><p><i>My god look at those biceps.</i> </p><p>
  <i>Oh my god look at those thighs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What I wouldn't give to have his thighs wrapped around my head.</i>
</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes travelled back up to the male’s face as golden eyes met his. Startled, he jumped and blinked rapidly, looking around. “H-Huh?” </p><p>Konoha chuckled into his hand beside him. “Bokuto and his friend here were just apologizing about being late and wondered if you could show them where to set up?” </p><p>
  <i>Crap even his name is hot.</i>
</p><p>“Sure just follow me.” Akaashi mumbled, quickly walking over to the empty table towards the middle of the venue. </p><p>“Sorry again, Kuroo and I were on our way here and making good time too! But then I saw a puppy on the side of the road and you know, you can't just leave a puppy on the side of the road that's like illegal! Is it Illegal? It should be, puppies are so cute and innocent they don’t deserve to be treated with anything but love-” </p><p>“Get to the point Bo, you're boring the poor guy to death.” The other male with Bokuto said. </p><p>Akaashi looked over his shoulder, finally getting a good look at Bokuto’s friend. Kuroo had similar spiky black hair, though half of it was pushed down and covered the right side of his face. His cat-like eyes were a light shade of brown, complementing his lightly tanned skin. He was slightly taller than Bokuto but not as thick, clothes hanging loosely on his frame. </p><p>“Oh that's right! Anyway we were late cause we had to chase this puppy around and find its owner, though I didn’t really want to. I would make a great dog dad, right Ku-” Bokuto stopped abruptly, frowning. “...I don’t remember what my point was…” </p><p>Kuroo doubled over cackling. “Of course you don’t! Long story short, We were late cause we found a puppy and gave it back to its owner. Sorry…Uh, I didn’t catch your name?” </p><p>“Akaashi.” He replied, stopping in front of the empty table. </p><p>“Akaashi? Is that your first name?” Bokuto, who seemed to recover from earlier, asked. </p><p>Akaashi shook his head. “My first name is Keiji.” </p><p>“Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto repeated as if seeing how it felt in his mouth. </p><p><i>Fuuucckkk it sounds so good coming from him.</i> </p><p>
  <i>I wonder if it would sound as good in bed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Akaashi found himself biting his lip again.</i>
</p><p><i>Calm down Keiji, you don’t even know this guy.</i> </p><p><i>But he’s so hot.</i> </p><p>
  <i>Damn it.</i>
</p><p>“Hey Akaashi, you okay?” </p><p>Akaashi looked up to find Bokuto and Kuroo looking at him concerned. “You’ve been spacing out since we got here.” Kuroo asked, cocking an eyebrow. </p><p>He nodded, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I’m fine. Let’s get everything set up before the event starts.” </p><p>The three of them got to work, quickly setting up all the food in a semi-presentable way. As they finished, Akaashi looked at the spread and then his watch. </p><p><i>Good enough.</i> </p><p>Akaashi’s eyes flicked up to see Bokuto watching him, eyebrows furrowed as if something was on his mind. </p><p>“Yes Bokuto-san?” </p><p>Bokuto perked. “Just Bokuto is fine.” </p><p>Akaashi nodded. “Alright, but did you need something?” </p><p>
  <i>Please say me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Please say me.</i>
</p><p>Bokuto shifted nervously, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. He looked as if he was contemplating his words before he spoke again. “Well, you see me and Kuroo are a few men short...and we were uh wondering if you could stay here a little longer to help us out just until the end of rush? But it doesn't have to be you if you have someone else in mind but we-” </p><p>“Sure I can stay and help out Bokuto-san.” </p><p>The caterer grinned wide thanking him and holding out an apron for him to put on. Akaashi nodded, carefully slipping it over his head. He smirked, turning his back to Bokuto. </p><p>“Bokuto, do you mind helping me tie this?” </p><p>“Oh sure thing Akaashi.” He responded, lifting the string and wrapping them around Akaashi’s waist, hands on his hips. “This okay?”</p><p>
  <i>Nice kill Keiji.</i>
</p><p>Akaashi sat there for a few moments, relishing the feeling of Bokuto’s firm hands on his hips. </p><p>“Akaashi?”</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Is this okay?” </p><p>“Yep. It’s one hundred percent okay with me.” He sighed happily. </p><p>Bokuto chuckled softly before tying the strings together and stepping back. It took a lot in Akaashi not to frown. He sighed seeing the guests start to trickle in. “Okay let's get to work.” </p><p>Akaashi completely underestimated how hard catering was. While he frantically passed out food, he simultaneously had to keep an eye on Bokuto. The male tended to get distracted every other minute, getting into the most random conversations with anyone who would respond. Akaashi also seemed to lose Kuroo amongst all the chaos causing a line to form at the table. Akaashi worked quickly, swapping quality for speed as he quickly served everyone their food, the line rapidly vanishing. </p><p>As the last person walked off happily, Akaashi sat back tiredly wiping the sweat that accumulated on his forehead with the back of his hand. </p><p>“You okay Akaashi?” Bouto sat next to him, their thighs brushing together. </p><p><i>No.</i> </p><p>Akaashi nodded. “Just exhausted.” </p><p>Bokuto nodded in understanding. “Yeah, thank god we’re done for the day.” </p><p>Akaashi nodded again. </p><p>“You don’t talk much do you?” He asked, looking at him. </p><p>Akaashi shrugged. “I do when there’s something to say.” </p><p>Bokuto nodded. “I get that. Kuroo often tells me I talk too much. Well I guess he’s not wrong though. I always just have so much on my mind. It’s like all my thoughts are all swirling around in my head begging to be said and I just…” </p><p>Akaashi zoned out, eyes landing on the male’s lips. </p><p><i>Man, I wish he would just shut up and kiss me.</i> </p><p>A few moments passed before Akaashi noticed Bokuto's lips had stopped moving, eyes focused on him. “What?” </p><p>“Man Akaashi you sure do zone out a lot. What are you always thinking about?” </p><p>
  <i>Getting pegged by you.</i>
</p><p>“Work.” He lied, keeping a neutral expression on his face. </p><p>Bokuto nodded in understanding. “I was just asking if there was anything else you wanted me to do?” </p><p>
  <i>Me.</i>
</p><p>“Me.” </p><p>“W-what?” Bokuto’s cheeks flushed pink as he stared at Akaashi. </p><p>
  <i>Shit did I say that out loud?</i>
</p><p>“Me...a favor.” </p><p>
  <i>Nice save Keiji.</i>
</p><p>Bokuto seemed to calm down as he looked off in the other direction. “Yeah?” </p><p>“Kuroo seemed to disappear during rush, mind finding him for me?” </p><p>Bokuto nodded quickly. “Can do Akaashi, I’ll be right back!” He grinned before walking off. </p><p>
  <i>God even his ass is perfect.</i>
</p><p>----</p><p>Kenma hated this part of the job. </p><p>He hated when Akaashi was stuck in one place, leaving Kenma to run around to ensure that things ran smoothly. When Kenma signed on as Akaashi’s assistant he was ready to hide behind a clipboard or phone and maybe go around helping with little things. He most definitely didn’t sign up for all this social interaction. Still, Kenma continued to walk around the venue answering any questions and checking in on the other stations (only when necessary). </p><p>Eventually, everyone’s excitement had died down and they made their way to the catering table for lunch, allowing Kenma to take a break and dump his duties on Konoha instead. The assistant escaped the main hall and slid down to the now empty check in table right outside the main hall’s doors. He made himself comfortable, slumping down in the chair and pulling out his phone. </p><p>The empty hallways gave Kenma the quiet he needed as he continued to play a game on his phone. He felt himself relaxing more as time passed. Movement in his peripheral caused him to glance up from the device, as a tall lanky man made his way down the hall.</p><p><i>So much for peace and quiet.</i>  </p><p>Kenma straightened in his seat hiding his phone back in his pocket glancing at his clipboard like he was working. The man continued down the hall barely glancing at Kenma as he passed the table. Suddenly he stopped and pivoted back toward the assistant.</p><p><i>Please don’t ask me a question. Please don’t ask me a question. Please don’t ask-</i> </p><p>“Hi.” The man smiled down at Kenma.</p><p>Kenma barely looked up from his clipboard waiting for the other to continue. But when he didn’t say anything else and just continued to smile, Kenma lifted his head completely, sending the taller man a questioning look.</p><p>“Is there something you need sir?” </p><p>“No not really.” </p><p>
  <i>Then why are you talking to me?</i>
</p><p>Kenma tried his best not to show his annoyance on his face, giving the man his best fake smile he could offer. </p><p>“Then enjoy the event.” Kenma looked back down at his clipboard expecting the male to leave at that.</p><p>“Can’t, technically supposed to be working right now.” The lanky male shrugged, moving around the table to lean against the wall to the right of the assistant’s chair. </p><p>Kenma looked up again now examining the man casually standing next to him. He definitely was taller than him, his black spiked hair only adding to his height. Half of his face was covered with a section of hair that wasn’t spiked with the rest. His sharp eyes mixed with the sly smirk plastered on his face oddly reminded Kenma of a cat. </p><p>
  <i>I guess he wasn’t ugly.</i>
</p><p>Now that he mentioned it, he was wearing an apron and uniform that resembled a caterer. </p><p>“It’s rush time for the catering table shouldn’t you be there?” Kenma said flatly.</p><p>“Nah, I’m really only here cause my buddy asked for some extra help. But I thought I’d give him some alone time with that cute coordinator guy.” </p><p>
  <i>Ah, so Keiji wasn’t exactly stuck there.</i>
</p><p>Kenma made a mental note to guilt trip Akaashi into buying him things later for leaving him alone when he didn’t have to. </p><p>The man pushed off the wall moving to rest a hand against the table, leaning over the assistant. He tilted his head slightly looking down at the clipboard in Kenma’s hands. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing?” </p><p>“To be honest it looks like you’re doing nothing.”</p><p>Kenma gaped slightly at the taller man’s honesty. He shifted his eyes back and forth from the taller man’s face to his clipboard. </p><p>“Actually, I was working through a level of Candy Crush before you started talking to me.” </p><p>“Well by all means please continue, don’t let me stop you.” the caterer grinned. </p><p>“I can’t though. It would be rude of me to be on my phone while we are talking.” </p><p>“I don’t think that’s rude. Do whatever you want, I was the one who walked up to you.” Kenma looked up to see the man’s genuine gaze staring back at him. The taller male was still leaning over him with his hand on the table. </p><p>He was practically on top of Kenma, the way his much taller body hovered over him. He was definitely in Kenma’s personal space. But it wasn’t as threatening as it usually was with Kenma and strangers. The way the man just loosely leaned over Kenma like they had known each other for years, helped relax the assistant. </p><p>Kenma hesitated before pulling his phone out from his pocket again, resuming his paused level of Candy Crush. He didn’t look up from his phone again but he could hear the sounds of the caterer pulling the other chair at the table to Kenma’s side. The man silently sat down next to him looking over his shoulder at the game on the screen. </p><p>The silence was surprisingly comfortable, the only sounds coming from Kenma’s phone. They sat for the next few minutes like that until the black haired man broke the silence. </p><p>“Kuroo Tetsurou.” </p><p>“What?” Kenma questioned, eyes still locked on his game. </p><p>“That’s my name, Kuroo.” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> Kuroo chuckled lightly beside him “That’s usually when you tell me your name too.” </p><p>“Kenma Kozume. Just call me Kenma though.”</p><p>“Ok Kenma did you know that red is considered the most attractive color?” He asked, eyes scanning the assistant’s red work attire.</p><p>“Okay and?” </p><p>“Did you also know that it’s scientifically proven that opposites attract?” Kuroo rested his chin in the palm of his hand. </p><p>Kenma paused his game looking at the male, bored. “Why are you telling me this?” </p><p>Kuroo huffed. “Do you have some paper?” </p><p>The assistant nodded, flipping the worksheet on his clipboard revealing a blank piece of copy paper. </p><p>Kuroo laughed. “Are all of these sheets just blank paper?” </p><p>“Not the first one.” </p><p>He shook his head smiling. “Pen?” </p><p>Kenma passed him the pen attached to his clipboard, watching him scribble down an equation curiously. As Kuroo continued to write the assistant turned his attention back to his game. As he finished the level, he glanced over to see if Kuroo had finished whatever he was doing but he was already gone. Only leaving the folded piece of paper behind on the table. He glanced at it, raising his eyebrow. </p><p>
  <i>Kenma,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Call me xo</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Kuroo</i>
</p><p>As Kenma unfolded the note he sighed, eyes glancing at the (very complicated looking) math equation in the middle. </p><p>
  <i>What a loser.</i>
</p><p>“Oh, there you are.” </p><p>Kenma turned his head, watching Akaashi make his way down the hallway. </p><p>He looked exhausted. </p><p>Not that that was Kenma’s problem. </p><p>As he sat down in the seat next to him he shrugged. “What have you been up to?” </p><p>“I’ve been running myself ragged Keiji. You just left me all alone to do all this work. I’m completely wiped out.” Kenma sighed dramatically, hoping his guilt trip was working.</p><p>Akaashi frowned. “I know, I’m sorry. I just got caught up at the catering table and didn't have enough time to come and tell you. How can I make it up to you?” </p><p>The assistant shoved the note into Akaashi’s chest, looking in the other direction. “Solve this.” </p><p>Keiji looked at it confused. “What’s this?” </p><p>“Just solve it. No questions.” </p><p>Kenma didn't have to look at the male to know he had already started working on it. As he turned to start the next level he sighed seeing Suga’s name and face pop up on his screen. He answered the call quickly putting the device on speaker. </p><p>“Hey Kenma. Are you with Akaashi?” Suga asked, muffled yelling in the background. </p><p>Kenma decided to ignore it. </p><p>“I’m here Sugawara-san, is something wrong?” Akaashi asked, hands busy solving the equation in front of him. </p><p>“Nah not really. I was just thinking the three of us just haven’t all gone out in a while.” </p><p>“When do you plan for all of us to go out?” Akaashi frowned, scribbling out something on the paper. </p><p>“Tonight?” Suga asked. </p><p>“Alright. Is that okay with you Kenma?” </p><p>Kenma nodded. </p><p>“Where?” He asked. </p><p>“Crows Nest?” </p><p>“Isn't that that one bar downtown that you’ve been getting laid at lately?” Kenma’s nose scrunched. </p><p>“I’ll have you know that I have never been ‘laid’ there!” Suga protested. </p><p>“Tell that to your ass.” The assistant muttered. </p><p>Kenma heard a huff on the other line. </p><p>“Who would be watching Keiko while we’re all out?” Akaashi asked. </p><p>“A fellow whore.” A new voice rang through the speaker.</p><p>“No.” Akaashi stiffened with a scowl, looking up from the equation at the sound of the new voice.</p><p>“Aw come on Kej don’t be just a stick in the mud. “ Suga whined. “Plus, it’s not just Hanamaki. Issei’s here too.” </p><p>“Still no. After last time they are no longer allowed to watch over Kei-chan.” Akaashi said angrily. </p><p>“You’re still mad about that? We weren’t even that bad.” Hanamaki protested. </p><p>“Poor Keiko wouldn't stop swearing for the next two weeks.” </p><p>“You gotta admit it was pretty funny.” Suga muttered. </p><p>Akaashi squinted, eyebrows pulled into a frown. “For you.” </p><p>Suga whined. “It’ll only be for like three hours. You don’t even have to drink. Please Akaashi!” </p><p>The coordinator tapped the pen in his hand on the table for a few moments before sighing. “Fine, but if Keiko starts doing anything out of character after tonight I will personally kick all of your asses.” </p><p>“Aye Aye.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa both cheered through the phone. </p><p>“Okay so I’ll meet both of you guys down there in...about an hour?” Suga asked. </p><p>“Sure.” Kenma agreed before hanging up. </p><p>Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose before sliding the paper towards his assistant. “Here, I finished.” </p><p>“Is that the right answer?” </p><p>Akaashi nodded tiredly. “Checked it twice.” </p><p>Kenma glanced at the answer, silently putting the number in his contacts under Kuroo. </p><p>He stared at the new contact on his screen for another minute before opening up Candy Crush again. </p><p>
  <i>What a loser.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLAN FOR THIS CHAPTER:<br/>-Introduce bokuto and kuroo hanging out the bar bro mess bro thang<br/>-Suga is already at the bar<br/>-Iwaizumi goes to the bar they make fun of him “oh you’re back already” “iwa-chan missed me already”<br/>-Oikawa trying to be romantic sap but backing down default stage aka hoekawa<br/>-Next day akaashi and kenma holding an event while bokuto and kuroo part time working the catering there<br/>-Bokuto and kuroo bombarded akaashi with like questions and stuff  and asks kenma to take care of kuroo (only can handle one at a time)<br/>-While bokuto is rambling and asking questions akaashi starts checking him out “i would appreciate if those arms were wrapped around my head thank you very much bokuto-san”<br/>“Anything else you want me to do Akaashi?”<br/>“Me.”<br/>“Huh?”<br/>“Me….a favor” (thinking and saying out loud)<br/>-Blushy bo<br/>-Kenma and Kuroo now talking Kuroo not caring about the catering stuff<br/>-Kuroo gives kenma a equation and the solution is his phone number but kenma gives it to akaashi to solve cause he's lazy<br/>-Suga asks them to go to bar<br/>-Matsuhana watches keiko</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the sluts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You think I have a cute ass?” Hanamaki teased. </p><p>Kissing the top of his head, Matsukawa chuckled. “The cutest. Now go bother everyone to your heart’s content.“</p><p>Opening his mouth, Hanamaki was quickly interrupted. </p><p>“Yes I have socks on. They have polka dots on them.” Matsukawa grinned, pushing Hanamaki out of the booth. </p><p>“Just checking.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey it's jo and mir back again with another chapter! Sorry it took a minute to post we just finished up our semester so we should be posting more soon. Thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter!</p><p>Come yell at us on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/joandmir">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was never too fond of bars. </p><p>The stuffy, loud, dimly lit atmosphere never really appealed to him. Not only that, but he wasn’t much of a drinker anyway. He enjoyed being in control of his own thoughts and actions, and alcohol took that control away.  </p><p>Suga on the other hand.</p><p>Suga is what Akaashi would consider a tame alcoholic. While the male loves alcohol much more than Akaashi, Suga always drank a reasonable amount before calling it a night. Always stopping just before the point of no return. The alcoholic part came from how frequent Suga <i>would</i> drink. </p><p>Like right now for example. </p><p>Suga, Akaashi, and Kenma stood in front of what Suga called his “favorite bar in the area” (despite only knowing of the bar’s existence for a few days). Akaashi glanced at the small building, frowning at its rough exterior hoping it wouldn't look as bad on the inside. </p><p>“Keiji are you even listening to me right now?” </p><p>“Hmm?” Akaashi glanced at Suga, who was frowning at him. </p><p>“I was <i>trying</i> to tell you what to expect when you walk in there, cause I know how much you hate flying in blind.” </p><p>Keiji nodded. “Thank you Sugawara-san, but bars don't seem to change much. I think I’ll be alright.” </p><p>Suga shrugged, pushing open the door for Akaashi to walk inside. Glancing around, he was surprised to see a very clean and organized interior that didn’t match the bar’s rugged outside. He continued scanning the bar noticing the two bartenders behind the counter and the few customers sitting in front of them. His gaze settled on a familiar head of white spiky hair, his heart skipping a beat. </p><p>
  <i>No. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>This can’t be happening.</i>
</p><p>Akaashi found his mouth moving before his brain could catch up. “Bokuto-san?”</p><p>The man in question whipped around, grinning wide when he spotted Akaashi. “Hey ‘Kaashi! I was just talking about you!” </p><p>
  <i>God did he get hotter since I last saw him?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No, that’s impossible. It's only been a few hours Keiji. </i>
</p><p>“Were you?” Akaashi made his way over to the counter, ignoring the looks from his roommates and taking a seat at the stool next to Bokuto. </p><p>The male nodded enthusiastically, taking a drink from the cup in his hands. “You know, this is probably the last place I would expect to see you.” </p><p>Akaashi cocked his eyebrow. “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah you just don’t seem like a bar guy.” </p><p>
  <i>I’m not but my stupid roomate dragged me here. </i>
</p><p>“I see.” The coordinator hummed. </p><p>Bokuto looked down the counter waving down the bartender. “Hey Daichi! Can I get another round of Aces over here and a…” he glanced over at Akaashi. “You want anything?” </p><p>
  <i>Well I would like you to take me home and just have your way with me.</i>
</p><p>“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” He responded calmly. </p><p>The male looked at him, eyebrows furrowed with concern. “You sure?” </p><p>“Should I not be?” Akaashi asked hesitantly. </p><p>Bokuto shrugged but ordered two Aces anyway and an Old Fashioned (just in case he says), then turned his attention to the event coordinator. “So are you here by yourself?” </p><p>He shook his head, his gaze shifting to his roommates on the other end of the counter. “I came with my roommates, Sugawara-san, the one with the grey hair, said he needed ‘bonding time’. Though I’m pretty sure he wanted to see the bartender again. And then there’s Kenma, he just tagged along because Sugawara-san said he was buying drinks tonight.” He explained plainly. </p><p>Bokuto followed his gaze, humming. “Aren't you going to hang out with them?” </p><p>“You want me gone that bad?” </p><p>
  <i>Please say no, please say no.</i>
</p><p>Bokuto whipped his head around to face Akaashi, a look of horror on his face as he waved his arms in front of him. “No! I didn't mean that at all! I just don’t want them to feel bad because you’re hanging out with me instead of them!” He replied guilty.</p><p>
  <i>Thank god. </i>
</p><p>Akaashi pressed his hand to his mouth, suppressing his quiet chuckle. “It's alright. Besides Sugawara-san seems quite invested in his conversation, though I can call over Kenma if you’d like.” </p><p>“Kenma?” </p><p>Akaashi turned to the new voice. Kuroo stood directly behind him, looking at him with an intrigued expression on his face. “You said Kenma right?” He repeated.</p><p>Akaashi nodded. “I did.” </p><p>“He’s here?” </p><p>Akaashi nodded again. “He is.”</p><p>Daichi made his way over to the three, carefully placing their drinks down in front of them. “Here you go, two Aces and an Old Fashioned.” </p><p>“Thanks Dai.” Bokuto smiled, finishing the contents of his multi-colored drink not grabbing the new glass just yet. </p><p>Akaashi dragged the glass cautiously towards his chest trying to examine the contents of the strange drink. “Bokuto-san… what is this exactly?” </p><p>Bokuto seemed to perk up at the question as he started to explain each of the ingredients one by one. While he was distracted, Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s new drink, downing the majority of the liquid in one gulp. Akaashi felt himself cringe as the standing male turned to him burping. “So can you tell me about him?” </p><p>
  <i>He hates gross losers. </i>
</p><p>“What would you like to know?” He asked calmly, taking a sip of the drink in front of him. </p><p>“Well how should I approach him? What does he like?” Kuroo stared intensely down the counter to where Kenma sat quietly hunched over his Switch. Akaashi noticed how Kuroo’s body almost surged forward in anticipation to talk to the smaller man.  </p><p>Akaashi sipped at the colorful drink in front of him and coughed before pushing it away. “He’s more introverted than most, but enjoys conversation if the other person takes the initiative. He is also really into video games, so if you can get him talking about that then you’re in.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded thoughtfully, processing all the information. “Gotcha. Mind calling him over?” </p><p>Akaashi nodded, looking around Bokuto to catch Kenma’s attention. “Kenma?” </p><p>The male looked up from the Switch in his hands to look over in their direction. His eyes shifted to the side of Akaashi as he let out a deep sigh, before he got up and took a seat next to him. Akaashi could see Kuroo brighten from the corner of his eye but decided not to comment on it. </p><p>“Hey Kenma. Fancy seeing you here.” Kuroo said, fidgeting back and forth. </p><p>Akaashi cocked his eyebrow. </p><p>
  <i>Since when is he nervous? </i>
</p><p>“Not really.” Kenma responded, his gaze never leaving the game in his hands. </p><p>“Did you figure out the answer for the equation I wrote you?” He continued. </p><p>
  <i>Oh so it was for him.</i>
</p><p>“I did.” </p><p>
  <i>Liar. </i>
</p><p>Kuroo seemed satisfied with that answer, silencing himself as a grin found its way spreading through his face. </p><p>“...And then Daichi tops it off with whatever candy he has laying around under the counter.” Bokuto finished, showing a proud expression for remembering all the drink’s contents. </p><p>Akaashi hummed in amusement as he reached for the Old Fashioned. “That’s quite an interesting story Bokuto-san.” </p><p>The caterer perked, nodding enthusiastically. “Hey when did Kenma get here?” </p><p>Hearing his name, Kenma glanced up from his game, looking at Bokuto. “Yes?” </p><p>“You’re Akaashi’s roommate right?” </p><p>“Yeah. And who are you to Keiji?” Kenma asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh! I’m Bokuto, best friend of Kuroo over here.”</p><p>Kuroo gave a small wave. </p><p>“And who am I to Akaashi? Well it’s a funny story actually…” </p><p>Akaashi decided to tune him out again as he continued to explain how they met only a few hours prior, eyes scanning the establishment. He settled on Suga and the bartender. </p><p>
  <i>Wow I thought I was desperate. </i>
</p><p>As Suga threw back another shot he grinned turning to the bartender, who seemed to be the more stable of the two. Laughing loudly at whatever the bartender said, Suga reached out to grab his hand. Daichi instantly retracted, face a bright crimson, leaving a pout on his roommate’s face as he continued the conversation. </p><p>He turned his attention back to Bokuto as the male started to clear his throat. </p><p>“So uh I’m really glad I got to see you again ‘Kaashi.” He mumbled, drawing shapes with his finger on the glass in his hands timidly.</p><p>
  <i>Huh?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Is he being serious right now?</i>
</p><p><i>Play it cool Keiji, don’t mess this up. If we play our cards right, victory is guaranteed.</i> </p><p>“Is that so?” He replied slightly leaning toward the caterer. </p><p>Bokuto nodded. “Yeah! I never thought I would see you again. It kinda bummed me out if I’m being honest. I wish we had some more time to talk…” </p><p>
  <i>Jesus christ just say you want to kiss me already.</i>
</p><p>“...shadow.” He finished. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I said it looks like you got a shadow.” Bokuto repeated nodding towards Akaashi’s side. </p><p>Confused, Akaashi turned to see Keiko, hands on her slightly cocked hips, tapping her foot impatiently. </p><p>“Kou-chan? What are you doing here?” </p><p>“What is that in your hand Keiji?” She asked, disappointment laced in her voice. </p><p>Akaashi glanced at the light brown liquid, halfway filling the glass in his hand. “Juice. Now what are you doing here?” </p><p>“The sluts brought me here.” She shrugged, moving to Akaashi’s side at the stool. </p><p>
  <i>The whats??</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Where are they? I’m going to kick their asses.</i>
</p><p>Bokuto threw his head back in a loud fit of laughter as Akaashi looked around the bar. He spotted the two, now on the top of his death list, across the room. He was ready to stomp over there and scold the duo when he felt a tug on his sleeve. </p><p>Akaashi looked back down behind him to see Keiko’s hands held out as she poked her lip out. The coordinator sighed and passed her his phone as she climbed up on his lap.</p><p>“So uh…’Kaashi… I didn't know you had a daughter…” Bokuto said nervously, rubbing the back of his head while he stared at the child now concentrated on a game in his lap. </p><p>Akaashi groaned and chugged down the rest of his drink, flagging down the bartender. “May I have another one of these please?” </p><p>
  <i>I’m gonna need it. </i>
</p><p>----</p><p>“Suga please go home you’re drunk.” </p><p>“I'm not drunk Daichi...just-” Suga hiccuped “lively.” </p><p>“Then go home, you’re too lively.” Daichi sighed, passing Suga a glass of water. “Just drink this first.”</p><p>Suga whined but took the glass anyway, sipping it quietly. </p><p>Taking advantage of the silence, the bartender turned to put the items on the counter back in their respective places. </p><p>“You know…” Suga started, voice interrupted by a burp. </p><p>
  <i>Gross. </i>
</p><p>He giggled and continued with his thought. “You should wear those jeans more often. They really emphasize your perfect thighs and ass.” </p><p>Daichi’s face flushed as his heart skipped a beat. </p><p>
  <i>Seriously dude calm down. You’re acting like a love sick school girl when her crush finally notices her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s just a customer. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And he’s already in love with someone else so stop wasting your time and energy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Just do your job man.</i>
</p><p>He turned around clearing his throat. “Do you need me to call you a taxi?”, he asked in his most calm voice. </p><p>Suga pouted. “No I got it.” He grumbled turning on his phone. </p><p>Daichi nodded as he felt a familiar weight sink into his side. </p><p>“Sawa-chan please tell this...this-this heathen that he’s completely wrong and that being a weeb isn't as bad as people make it out to be.” Oikawa whined, shooting daggers at a male (‘Kaashi, Daichi recalled Bokuto yelling earlier) across the counter. </p><p>“I’m just saying that obsessing over a culture to the point of mockery isn't all that flattering.” The customer said from the other end of the bar. </p><p>“So you're not a weeb?” The brunette asked, disbelieving. </p><p>“No. I am an otaku. There’s a difference.” ‘Kaashi (?) said plainly.</p><p>Oikawa tugged Daichi’s arm. “Sawa-chan kick him out, he's getting on my last nerve.” </p><p>Daichi sighed deeply, not bothering to look up from the bottle in his hands. “Oikawa please stop arguing with the customers. That’s why no one comes back anymore.” He grumbled.</p><p>Oikawa whined but didn’t argue as he made his way back down to the other end of the counter. </p><p>The bartender glanced up at the clock and frowned. </p><p>
  <i>Why today of all days does time have to move so slow? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I just want to go home. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I guess I should check on Suga, see if he’s alright. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Not cause I like him or anything.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nope. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Just being a good bartender with no ulterior motives. </i>
</p><p>He sighed, glancing at the male who was now drifting off. Suga laid his head against his arm, eyes drooping. His soft grey hair hung limp against his forehead, as his mouth was open just slightly, breath even. </p><p>
  <i>Hm.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cute.</i>
</p><p>“Suga…” Daichi called out softly. </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You can’t fall asleep here.” </p><p>“I do whatever the hell I want Daichi.” He slurred.</p><p>Daichi sighed again. </p><p>
  <i>I take it back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s annoying.</i>
</p><p>The bartender rolled his eyes as a small head of black hair on the other side of the counter caught his attention.</p><p>“Um, excuse me Mr. Bitch can I have some water please?” The little girl asked politely, looking up over the counter at Daichi expectantly. </p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p>“It’s ‘may I’ Keiko.” The male- who was previously arguing with Oikawa- said from the other end of the bar. </p><p>“Oh sorry. May I have some water please?...Bitch.” She asked, sitting in the stool besides Suga. </p><p>“S-sure..” Daichi responded shell-shocked as he turned to pour her a glass. </p><p>
  <i>What the hell is going on??</i>
</p><p>Daichi turned back, beginning to hand over the glass to the child. “Here you go-”  </p><p>“KEIKO! The love of my life, why are you growing up so fast on me?? Look at you already in a bar! I close my eyes for one second and you’re already a young adult please just stop it already!” Suga (now wide awake) wailed, arms wrapping tightly around the little girl’s shoulders, holding her close. She giggled as she hugged him back just as tightly. </p><p>“Wait-Keiko?” Daichi asked, stunned. </p><p>Suga nodded. “Mhm this is Keiko, my daughter. Why? You got a problem with her?” He asked suddenly defensive, giving Daichi a death stare. </p><p>Keiko nodded and frowned. “Yeah, got a problem with me?” She added, trying to mimic the look on her father’s face. </p><p>Daichi chuckled, setting the glass of water in front of the pair. “Not at all.” </p><p>
  <i>Oh my god.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I was jealous of an eight year old. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe there is something wrong with me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’ve totally hit a new low.</i>
</p><p>Sighing deeply, Daichi turned and grabbed the first bottle his hand made contact with, pouring it into a tall glass. Taking a swig he coughed into his elbow.</p><p>
  <i>Okay now I've hit a new low. </i>
</p><p>---</p><p>“You know he's gonna kill us later right?” Matsukawa sighed leaning his head back against the cool dark wood of the booth they were sitting in. </p><p>Hanamaki hummed. “Who Keiji?” </p><p>Issei nodded. </p><p>“I’ve lived a good life.” </p><p>Matsukawa chuckled softly as his hand found Hiro’s under the table. Loosely intertwining their fingers he glanced over at his partner. “Anything you would’ve changed?” </p><p>Hanamaki looked up watching the way Issei’s soft curls framed his face. His half-lidded eyes that carried a bored expression majority of the time had a hint of adoration when looking at him. A soft smile replaced the usual smirk that sat on his lips. One could say he looked like a lovesick puppy with that expression and Hanamaki would only agree. “Well?” </p><p>Takahiro rested his chin in his free hand really giving the question some thought. </p><p>
  <i>What would I have done differently with my life if I died right now? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Feeling a slight squeeze of his hand, he smiled softly knowing Issei was waiting patiently. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I would’ve married you in a heartbeat, Matsukawa Issei.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And maybe eaten more cream puffs.</i>
</p><p> Hanamaki shook his head. “Nothin’.” </p><p>“Liar.” Matsukawa laughed softly. “I would have walked around the world to prove to you that the earth is in fact, round.” </p><p>Hanamaki laughed, head falling on his partner’s shoulder in the process. “I change my answer. I would walk to the ends of the earth and take a picture of space to rub in your face that the earth is flat, and I would never let you live it down. </p><p>Matsukawa hummed, planting a small kiss against Hanamaki’s temple. “That takes a lot of dedication.” </p><p>“I would say stubbornness but I like your spin on it.” He smiled. </p><p>They sat, their hands still intertwined in a comfortable silence, Hanamaki let his eyes sweep across the bar. Akaashi was nodding absentmindedly as Bokuto waved his hands wildly recalling a story that Hanamaki (or Akaashi either apparently) didn't care too much for. Keiko had settled happily in Suga’s lap, eyes trained on Kenma’s switch in her hands as her father shamelessly flirted with the bartender. Daichi, a new shade of pink, passed Suga a glass of water begging him to drink it which Suga took happily. Kenma was settled next to Kuroo, the two in the corner having what actually seemed like a very engaging conversation. </p><p>
  <i>Who should I bother first?</i>
</p><p>Feeling tight squeezed on his hand, Hanamaki looked over at the male settled next to him. </p><p>“Grab me a water while you’re up there.” Matsukawa mumbled, reading his partner’s mind. </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>He nodded. “Someone’s gotta drive your drunk, annoying, cute ass home.”  </p><p>“You think I have a cute ass?” Hanamaki teased. </p><p>Kissing the top of his head, Matsukawa chuckled. “The cutest. Now go bother everyone to your heart’s content.“</p><p>Opening his mouth, Hanamaki was quickly interrupted. </p><p>“Yes I have socks on. They have polka dots on them.” Matsukawa grinned, pushing Hanamaki out of the booth. </p><p>“Just checking.” He grinned walking over to the bar, taking a seat next to Akaashi.  “How’s everything going over here?” He asked innocently.</p><p>Akaashi glared at him, chugging down the contents of his drink. Standing, he swayed slightly before walking over to the male and clutching the front of his shirt. “You-” he hiccuped- “You’re dead meat.”</p><p>Hanamaki’s eyes widened. Smiling, he lifted both hands in the air. “Woah chill out Keiji- let’s not blow this out of proportion.” </p><p>“I’m not joking Takahiro.” He said. “What the hell were you thinking bringing Keiko here? She’s eight for crying out loud.” </p><p>
  <i>Oh he’s pretty drunk right now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And angry. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Let’s try something out.</i>
</p><p>“Calm down Akaashi, maybe if you took that stick out of your ass then you wouldn't be so pissed off right now.” </p><p>Covering his mouth with his free hand, Hanamaki tried to hold in a laugh. </p><p>
  <i>Man if Akaashi could see his face right now. </i>
</p><p>Hanamaki could explain the expression as a cross between confusion, anger and shock.</p><p>
  <i>Pure gold.</i>
</p><p>“Um…’Kaashi?” Bokuto called warily, catching the male’s attention. </p><p>“Yes Bokuto-san?” He asked (a tad bit too quickly), mood shifting completely. </p><p>
  <i>Hm. </i>
</p><p>Fidgeting slightly, he patted the seat next to him. “Please don’t kill Hanamki. Let’s just drink some more.” He suggested.</p><p>“Alright.” Akaashi agreed instantly, letting go of Takahiro’s shirt and sitting down next to the male.</p><p>
  <i>Interesting. </i>
</p><p>“Getting into trouble already?” </p><p>Hanamaki shrugged as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist tightly. </p><p>“Guess you could say that.” He said leaning against the warm frame behind him. </p><p>He heard a low chuckle in his ear as he glanced over at male behind him. “I forgot about your water.”</p><p>“You had one job Hiro and you blew it.” </p><p>Hanamaki chuckled and flagged down the bartender. “A water Tooru and preferably before I die of dehydration.”  </p><p>Flipping him off, the brunette grabbed a clean glass, filling it with tap water. He placed it on the counter with more force than necessary, causing half of the glass’ contents to spill out. “Here.” he muttered before turning to walk away. </p><p>“Oh was I not specific enough? Kiwi only drinks bottled water.”</p><p>“Sucks” Oikawa spat before walking over to the other end of the bar. </p><p>Matsukawa clicked his tongue before taking the cup, downing its contents. Looking at the stool beside him he sat down next to Hanamaki, loosely intertwining their fingers and looking at him fondly. </p><p>Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Hanamaki raised his eyebrow. “What?” </p><p>Issei shook his head smiling. “Just admiring the view.” </p><p>“I’m hot aren’t I?” </p><p>Matuskawa laughed, bringing their hands up to his lips and kissing Makki’s fingers gently. “The hottest.” </p><p>Hanamaki wasn't sure if it was the slight buzz of the alcohol or the man in front of him, but he suddenly felt his cheeks heating up. “And don't forget it.” He huffed before scanning the bar. </p><p>Spotting Keiko now in the chair next to her father, Hanamaki smirked. “You know what I love about Keiko the most Kiwi?” </p><p>Issei hummed. “Hm?” </p><p>“Well it's two things really. The first: how observant she is, and the second: her amazing ability to talk shit.” </p><p>Matsukawa chuckled. “What’s running through that head of yours Hiro?”</p><p>Standing, he made his way over to Keiko, aware of Makki’s eyes following him closely. </p><p>“Hey Kou.” </p><p>Looking up from the console in her hands, she smiled wide. “Hey slut.” </p><p>Laughing at the nickname, he gestured over to a nearby booth. “Wanna come hang out with me and Uncle Kiwi?” </p><p>She nodded, saving the game before jumping off the stool and into the booth. Sitting down next to her, Hanamaki waved Issei over.</p><p> Matsukawa joined them, arm wrapping around Hanmaki’s shoulder. “Whats up weirdos?”</p><p>Keiko giggled. “I don't know what’s up Uncle Kiwi?” </p><p>Hanamaki laughed loudly as Issei clutched his chest with a hurt expression in his face. “Keiko. You wound me. What did I ever do to deserve this?” </p><p>“You really wanna know?” Hanamaki asked under his breath. </p><p>Issei glared at him. “You be quiet.” </p><p>He chuckled. “Yes sir.” </p><p>“It’s okay Uncle Kiwi, Uncle Makki is just as weird.” Keiko said with a bright smile beaming up at the two adults. Hanamaki dramatically scoffing at the child’s statement. </p><p>“I am not weird, you’re the weirdo!” Keiko giggled sweetly as Hanamaki ruffled her hair fondly.</p><p>Matsukawa smiled at the two before picking Keiko up and putting her on his lap. He sat there brushing his fingers through her hair, straightening out the tangles Hanamaki created. Hanamaki noticed the way Issei’s face softened while combing through the small girl’s hair. While Keiko continued to try and argue with Hanamaki about just who was the weirdest of the two. </p><p>“I’m not weird!” She tried to say working through giggles.</p><p>“Are too.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“Are too.”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>Finally Matsukawa intervened, drawing their attention back to him.“Okay. Okay. We get it, you're both a bunch of weirdos.” Hanamaki and Keiko shared a look nodding before turning back to Matsukawa.</p><p>“Yep, your Uncle Kiwi is the weirdest.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Keiko approved before getting tickled by Matsukawa.</p><p>“Whatever. Moving on we need your help kiddo” </p><p>Turning back to her, Hanamaki smiled. “Right. What do you think of your dad’s new boyfriend?”  </p><p>Keiko rubbed her chin in thought. “Hmm...He’s a little weird.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘weird’?” Hanamaki asked, leaning closer.</p><p>“Like he's always red and talking to himself when he turns around.”</p><p>Kiwi snorted looking over at Suga and Daichi. “Yeah he’s a weird one. What about Akaashi and his friend?” </p><p>“Uncle Keiji doesn't like to listen.” </p><p>“You noticed that too?” He asked. </p><p>She nodded. “He’s always looking away with his thinking face.” </p><p>“Thinking face? Which one is that one?” Hanamaki asked.</p><p>Keiko relaxed her face, eyebrows slightly scrunched together as the corners of her mouth dipped into a frown. “Like this.” She mumbled. </p><p>The two Uncles grinned as Matsukawa snapped a photo. “You know what? He does kinda look like that.” </p><p>Hanamaki searched the room for more pairs. He landed on the small blonde hunching over a phone while a taller man stood behind him looking over his shoulder. “And what about Uncle Kenma?”</p><p>“Hmmmm. I don’t know. But his ears are really red and that tall guy keeps talking to him.” Keiko pointed out causing her two uncles to chuckle once again. </p><p>“Ah Keiko you’re too good at this.” Hanamaki smiled, slightly ruffling her hair again, messing up all the progress Issei had made with her tangles. </p><p>Keiko smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “I think Uncle Makki and Uncle Kiwi are good together, even if they never kiss.” </p><p>Matsukawa frowned. “Kiss? Why is kissing so important?” </p><p>“Dad says people kiss to say I love you. He said it’s very important.” She responded, shrugging and taking a sip of her water. </p><p>“People can say I love you and not kiss Kou, you do know that right? Kissing isn't everything.” Hanamaki said, glancing at Matsukawa from the corner of his eye. He was looking down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. </p><p>“Duh I’m not dumb Uncle Makki.” </p><p>Releasing what was sort of a half sigh, half chuckle Hiro let his head drop. “Sorry.” </p><p>“It's okay I forgive you.” She responded happily.</p><p>Glancing up at his partner, he noticed how quiet Matsukawa was. Reaching for his hand he gave it a slight squeeze trying to ask what was wrong. Issei blinked, snapping out of his daze. Eyes finding Hiro’s, he shook his head slightly smiling. </p><p>The smile never reaching his eyes. </p><p>Hanamaki decided not to push it, he would ask later in private. But a voice in the back of his mind told him he just messed something up big time.</p><p>And it was probably right. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Oh my god Akaashi is touching me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His hand is so soft, like I imagined it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Not that I imagined it or anything. I only met him today. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wait Bo focus! His mouth is moving.</i>
</p><p>Bokuto felt himself glaring as his brain tried to decipher whatever was coming out of Akaashi’s mouth. As the male rambled on, Bokuto felt his eyes drift up to the ones across him.</p><p>
  <i>Ahh, his eyes are so pretty. I could just stare at them all day. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>So are his eyelashes...and his lips too. They look so soft and nice, even when they’re moving.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh god they're not moving.</i>
</p><p>Looking up, Bokuto noticed the expectant expression on the planner’s face. “Well what do you think?” He asked.</p><p>Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat, looking around for some kind of hint as to what the answer was. </p><p>“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, concerned. </p><p>“Uh Yeah! Sounds good!” He chirped nervously.</p><p>
  <i>Ooohh no...</i>
</p><p>Akaashi seemed to perk at that answer, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders.</p><p>
  <i>Ahhh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s so close.</i>
</p><p>Bokuto felt his face flush red as Akaashi moved closer, practically sitting on his lap. </p><p>“You know what Bokuto-san?” He mumbled looking into the older male’s eyes. </p><p>Feeling a lump in his throat, he swallowed dramatically as he made eye contact with Akaashi. “Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re really handsome.” He purred, his hand somehow settling on the hair at the nape of Bokuto’s neck.</p><p>“I-I think you’re really handsome too ‘Kaashi!” He stammered watching a slight blush form on the event planner’s cheeks. </p><p>“You think so?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>Bokuto nodded desperately. “Yeah! You’re like the prettiest person I’ve ever seen! And that's saying something cause I've seen a lot of people Akaashi.” </p><p>Smirking Akaashi leaned in resting his head on the other male’s shoulder whispering against his neck. “Tell me what you find pretty then.” </p><p>
  <i>Ah I’m in trouble.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Way to dig yourself into a hole Bo!</i>
</p><p>Kou shivered slightly as his heart rate started to speed up. “I-uh-well, I like-”</p><p>A loud slam against the counter caused both of the men to jump, turning their head towards the direction of the loud noise. Oikawa stood in front of the two, an expression of both disgust and disapproval gracing his features. “No.”</p><p>Picking his head up, Akaashi frowned. “No?” </p><p>Bokuto couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed at the new lack of warmth on his right shoulder.  </p><p>Probably the latter. </p><p>“I said no. Do you need me to say it slower? Nooooooo.” The bartender asked, holding out the ‘o’. </p><p>Akaashi clicked his tongue. “I’m not slow.” </p><p>“No, just desperate and drunk.” He sighed, wiping the counter down with a clean rag. </p><p>Bokuto felt Akaashi stiffen in his lap.</p><p>
  <i>Ouch.</i>
</p><p>“Don't be a dick.” Akaashi glared at Oikawa, crossing his arms. </p><p>The two continued to bicker as Bokuto felt his mind start to wander. </p><p>
  <i>His hair looks so soft.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want to touch it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I wonder if he’ll let me if I ask. </i>
</p><p>Blinking out of his daze, Bokuto felt his hand lift from his lap. Akaashi held onto it tightly, tugging him into the direction of the door. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Wherever is farthest away from that asshole.” Akaashi muttered, pointing towards the brunette behind the counter.</p><p>Oikawa flipped them off.</p><p>“Is that the best idea right now?” Bokuto asked cautiously. </p><p>Akaashi stopped in his tracks, turning to face him. “Why? Don't want to be alone with me?” He asked innocently, a small pout forming on his lips. Shocking Bokuto, since the man’s expressions didn’t differ much from neutral before now. </p><p>“I uh…” He stammered, looking around the bar, eyes not focused on anything in particular.</p><p>
  <i>That's not the problem. The problem is what we might do when we’re finally alone.</i>
</p><p>As he opened his mouth to respond, Bokuto felt a familiar hand land on his shoulder. </p><p>“Where are you two lovebirds headed?” Kuroo asked, his infamous sly grin plastered on his face. </p><p>Kenma followed close behind, a slight look of interest graced his features but other than that he looked impassive. </p><p>“We’re leaving.” Akaashi responded, pressing himself into Kou’s side. </p><p>
  <i>Ahhh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So close!</i>
</p><p>“Yeah I got that. The question was where?” Kuroo responded, raising an eyebrow. He glanced in Bokuto’s direction. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” </p><p>Bokuto could see Kuroo growing more impatient as he let out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>“Keiji.” Kenma called out from behind his phone. </p><p>Akaashi turned his attention to the smaller male. “Yeah?” </p><p>“Keiko needs to go home. It’s getting late.” He mumbled.</p><p>Akaashi nodded, letting go of Bokuto’s arm and immediately making his way over to Kenma. He passed the assistant the keys from his pocket, then walked over to the booth the small girl was currently sitting in. </p><p>“What just happened?” Bokuto asked, confused. </p><p>Kenma just shrugged, walking over to where Suga was laughing with Daichi. After gathering up the drunk father, the four of them said their goodbyes, leaving the bar shortly after. </p><p>Still in a state of confusion, he looked at Kuroo, who, of course, provided no help in explaining the situation. Sighing, he made his way back to the counter and flagged down Daichi. “Daichi?”</p><p>The bartender looked at him. “Hm?” </p><p>“Another Ace please.” </p><p>Daichi offered him a soft smile before turning to the shelves behind him. “Coming right up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLAN FOR THIS CHAPTER:<br/>-Akaashi and Kenma go to the bar cause Suga wants them to meet Daichi and Bo and Kuroo are there too<br/>-“My prayers have been answered!”<br/>-They all hang out and get to know each other better<br/>-Suga gets black out drunk<br/>-Meme lords bring Keiko to the bar<br/>-Oikawa and akaashi argue ab being a weeb and an otaku<br/>-“Um excuse me mr. bitch can i have water please?”<br/>“It’s may I keiko.” -Akaashi<br/>Wait what the hell? -Daichi<br/>-Suga almost passed out, hears her and runs up to give her a huge bear hug. Just sobbing<br/>-“Keiko, the love of my life, why are you growing up so fast on me?????”<br/>-Hanamaki and issei just being boyfriends (i love him but i don't see the point in pda) (shenanigans) (pda and teasing again cause that’s their thing have a little discuss ab suga and daichi (all couples) to keiko)<br/>-AKAASHI IS A BEAUTY (and horny like bo notices)<br/>-Just a lil horndog bo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. skittles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey I'm so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going and I guess I ran into you.” A voice said from above him. </p><p>“You guess?” Oikawa mumbled as he grabbed his phone before finally looking at the jerk who shoved him. </p><p> <i>Of course. </i></p><p> <i>The universe just hates me today. </i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey jo and mir here with another chapter for iwaoi day! Definitely not COVID procrastination...haha. </p><p>Come yell at us on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/joandmir">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I’ve had a shit day.</i>
</p><p>Oikawa dragged his feet down the long grocery aisles, shoving anything with sugar into his (already overflowing) shopping cart. Stopping, he picked up a huge bag of skittles, frowning as he examined it. </p><p>
  <i>Why not? I’ve had a shit day. </i>
</p><p>Tossing the red package into his cart he sighed as an obnoxiously loud ringtone blared from his back pocket. Usually, the repetitive pop song didn't bother him, but since he was having, ya know, a shit day, the loud chorus only seemed to give him a headache. He fished the phone out of his pocket and answered, not even bothering to check the name. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Do you remember where I put the clipboard?” Daichi asked from the other line. The clinking of bottles surrounding his voice made Oikawa assume that he was at the bar already. On any other day, this would concern the brunette and cause him to ask Daichi why he always works himself to death, but now it just made him sigh (cause well, you know).</p><p>“Which one?” </p><p>“The uh… the one with the list of stuff we’re out of. I have to put in the order soon but I don’t remember where I placed it.”</p><p>Oikawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't have time for this. All he wants to do is buy all this candy, go home, and watch documentaries about outer space until his brain turns to mush. “Did you check under the bar where you usually stand? You have a habit of putting things there during a rush.” </p><p>Daichi hummed. “I’ll go look, and are you okay? It sounds like you’ve had a shit day.” </p><p>Oikawa scanned the shelfs in front of him. “How can you tell?” </p><p>“Sounds like you’re at a grocery store. I hear the squeaky wheel.” </p><p>He sighed but didn't respond.</p><p><i>Leave it to Daichi to always immediately know when something was wrong.</i>  </p><p>“How bad is it?” Daichi asked.</p><p>Oikawa bit his lip, looking at his cart. There was some shuffling on the other end of the line but other than that it was relatively quiet. Daichi was waiting for a response. </p><p>“Did you find the clipboard?” </p><p>“I did. It was where you said it was thank you.” </p><p>“No problem.” </p><p>“Please answer my question.” </p><p>“...I have the big bag of skittles in my cart Daichi.” </p><p>The line went quiet for a while before he spoke up again. “That bad huh?” </p><p>Oikawa hummed as he scanned the freezer aisle for ice cream. “It’s just when I wo-” </p><p>The brunette didn’t get to finish his sentence before a strong force shoved into his back, causing his phone to fly out of his hand as he fell to the floor. </p><p>
  <i>Just great. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Something just had to happen at this very moment. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I can’t have one moment of peace.</i>
</p><p>“Hey I'm so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going and I guess I ran into you.” A voice said from above him. </p><p>“You guess?” Oikawa mumbled as he grabbed his phone before finally looking at the jerk who shoved him. </p><p>
  <i>Of course. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The universe just hates me today. </i>
</p><p>“Oikawa?” </p><p>“Hi Iwa-chan.” He sighed from the floor. </p><p>Iwaizumi held out his hand, waiting for the brunette to take it. “You don’t sound too excited to see me.” </p><p>Taking the hand he stood, grimacing at the dull pain in his knee. “It’s not that it’s just…” </p><p>“Long day?” Iwaizumi finished his sentence, looking at the bartender’s cart. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“How’s your phone?” </p><p>Tooru glanced at his phone, noticing he was still on a call with Daichi. Placing the device to his ear, he looked at Iwaizumi. “Hey Daichi I’m gonna have to call you back...yeah I’m fine I just fell…it hurts a little but I’m okay...yes I promise...okay I’ll see you tomorrow then... okay bye...yes I love you too bye.” </p><p>Hanging up, Oikawa faced the male next to him. A smile tugged the corner of his lips as he noticed the look of concentration on the other’s face. “What?” </p><p>“Hurry up and finish getting your stuff, we’re going somewhere.” </p><p>“We? What makes you think I’m going anywhere with you?” Tooru asked, frowning. </p><p>Iwaizumi smirked up at the brunette, inching as close he could get without raising suspicion. “Because you can’t say no to me Oikawa.” </p><p>The bartender blushed deeply trying to break eye contact. He turned to grab his cart already moving to the front of the store. </p><p>“You’re not buying all that.” Iwa frowned, a step behind him. </p><p>“Says who?” Oikawa asked stubbornly. </p><p>Iwaizumi crossed his arms. “Oikawa, are you really going to eat all that? And I mean <i>really</i> eat it all? Be honest with me.” </p><p>Tooru sighed scanning the contents of his cart. </p><p>
  <i>Well it is a lot of stuff…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But maybe Takeru would eat some…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Probably not. </i>
</p><p>Sighing in defeat, Oikawa grabbed a few items from the cart and looked at the male accompanying him. “Happy?” </p><p>“It’s a start.” He said, making their way to the self-checkout. </p><p>----</p><p>“Thank you for dinner Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said shyly as they both walked together on the sidewalk back to his place. </p><p>“It’s better than you eating all that sugary crap.” Iwaizumi teased, lightly bumping into Oikawa’s side. </p><p>Ever since they got back from dinner something was different between them, less forced. Oikawa felt himself more drawn to Iwaizumi. Not that he minded.</p><p>“Thank you for that too by the way. I would have probably ended up eating it all by myself.”</p><p>“God Shittykawa, it’s no big deal.” Iwaizumi huffed, continuing to look ahead as they walked down the sidewalk. “And stop thanking me so much. It’s annoying.” He said, no malice behind his words. </p><p>Oikawa flushed quickly, watching a smirk spread on the other man’s face. He pouted trying to hide his bright red face. </p><p>“Stupid Iwa-chan.” He muttered under his breath. </p><p>They walked in side by side in silence, neither feeling the need to fill it. Feeling Iwaizumi’s hand brush lightly against his, Oikawa bit the inside of his lip as he looked over at him. He smiled, seeing the tips of Iwa’s ears turn a light shade of pink as he seemed to be looking anywhere but the boy right next to him. The bartender internally laughed at Iwaizumi’s dull and old-fashioned attempts at flirting. </p><p>
  <i>Dumb Iwa-chan.</i>
</p><p>Reaching over to intertwine their fingers, he stopped as Iwaizumi opened his mouth. </p><p>“Hey, what happened to you today?” </p><p>“What are you talking about? I’ve been with you for the majority of it.” Oikawa answered honestly. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant. I mean-” He paused, looking for the right words.</p><p>“Oh you mean why was I in such a shitty mood when you found me?” </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded. </p><p>“It’s no big deal really. Just some stuff came up. No need to worry your pretty little head about it Iwa-chan.” </p><p>“You think I’m pretty?” He asked, a hint of shock in his voice.</p><p>Oikawa sputtered. “I-I uh- I didn't mean it like that and you know it!” He protested. </p><p>“Yeah sure you didn’t handsome.” He responded, the coolness returning to his voice.</p><p>“Shut up!” He cried, hitting Iwaizumi’s arm, face heating up.</p><p>Oikawa could hear Iwa chuckle lightly beside him only causing the blush on his face to worsen. </p><p>They continued to walk towards Oikawa’s apartment in a somewhat comfortable silence. The two stealing glances at each other every few minutes. Oikawa tried his best not to stare at Iwa for too long, catching himself almost tripping a few times from how distracted he was. </p><p>
  <i>Okay. We’re going back to my place. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>No big deal. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nothing I haven’t done before. </i>
</p><p>He turned to once again peek at the P.I. next to him, only to see Iwaizumi looking right back at him. Both of them stiffened in embarrassment and quickly turned to look opposite ways. Oikawa felt the heat rush back to his cheeks immediately at the short eye contact. </p><p>
  <i>Okay, maybe it’s a little bit of a deal. </i>
</p><p>Oikawa’s heart raced as his mind ran through all of the different scenarios that could possibly happen. He tried to calm his beating heart down as they reached the front of the tall apartment building. </p><p>Iwa held the door open as the tall brunette awkwardly tried to shuffle past and into the building leading them to the elevators. Once in front of the elevator the bartender tried to focus on anything else besides the thick air between them. </p><p>“Which floor?” Iwaizumi asked, looking at the panel of buttons beside the sliding doors. </p><p>“Twelve” Tooru answered automatically. </p><p>The other male nodded as he pressed the button.</p><p>The doors soon slid open as the two walked in. Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the doors close behind them. He tried his best not to panic before remembering something that could heavily affect their night.  </p><p>“Wait. My sister’s home.”</p><p>He heard Iwa chuckle beside him. “Okay and? What did you think was gonna happen when we got up there, Hornykawa?”</p><p>Oikawa sputtered on his words feeling his face heat up immensely. “Um-I-well you know…”<br/>
His face continued to rise in heat as he stared down at his feet. “Well usually when people go over to the house of someone they made out with at a bar they expect to... like they expect to…”</p><p>“Screw around?”</p><p>“Yeah...if that’s what you want then whatever. But I uh… I just…ummm” Tooru could tell without looking at himself that his face was now beet red. Still looking down at his feet, the bartender couldn’t possibly make eye contact with the other man now. </p><p>“Chill out Stupidkawa, I was just kidding.” Iwa sighed, slightly chuckling to himself. His eyes moved back to the doors of the elevator in front of them. Allowing the bartender to look forward again, feeling somewhat less embarrassed. </p><p>“You live with your sister?” Iwaizumi asked casually. </p><p>“And her son yeah.” </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“Hm? What’s <i>that</i> supposed to mean?!” He asked somewhat panicked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess I just thought you lived in like a bachelor pad, where you just bring a bunch of people over or something.” The shorter male shrugged like the statement seemed so obvious. </p><p>“Mean Iwa-chan! I do more than just that you know. And I don’t sleep with that many people!” Oikawa huffed pouting once again as Iwaizumi smirked beside him. </p><p>The elevator finally dinged indicating that they had reached the twelfth floor. The doors opened and the bartender pushed through quickly, still pouting as the other man followed not far behind.</p><p>Oikawa unlocked the door, but before opening it he turned around to look back at Iwa one more time. </p><p>“Before we go in, my sister can be a little....” He trailed off.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Much.”</p><p>“Ha, that's gold coming from you.” </p><p>Oikawa lightly swiped at his arm as Iwaizumi laughed. He just shook his head before turning back to the door. Opening it, he took one look at the apartment and immediately slammed it shut. </p><p>“Actually ummm… could you just wait one moment please.” He chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Uh- sure?” Iwa answered confused as Tooru shimmied his way through a small opening in the door, shutting it quickly behind him. </p><p>He frantically took off, collecting various objects throughout the apartment. He hid rows of alien movies in drawers and threw plushies into closets, trying to hide as much evidence of his various nerdy obsessions behind closed doors. Even taking down a few posters that hung on the walls. </p><p>“Hiding your porn?” A sickly sweet voice questioned him as he continued to run around the apartment. </p><p>“Ha ha very funny. There’s a boy outside and I’m trying to hide all my nerd stuff before he comes in!” Oikawa yelled back as he threw a stuffed Eevee into the closest room, shutting the door as quickly as possible. </p><p>“Oooooo a boy.” His sister cooed at him, offering no help.  </p><p>“Behave.” He sneered back, still running around the apartment.</p><p>“What’s this? Does little Tooru actually like someone? Or are you asking me and my son to leave for a few hours?” She asked somewhat jokingly. </p><p>Tooru whipped his head up from behind a counter trying to scowl at her, but failed miserably when his face flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>“N-no! We aren’t doing that!” He tried to yell back, his voice high pitched and soft. Losing any of the threatening tone he was trying to use. </p><p>“Whatever you say.” She waved a hand back flimsily at him, walking back into her room. </p><p>The bartender ran back to the door turning for one last survey of the apartment. Once satisfied he turned to the mirror at the entryway patting down his clothes and fixing his hair. He took one last breath and smiled widely opening the door. </p><p>Iwaizumi stood there looking up from his phone to meet Oikawa’s eyes. “Done?”</p><p>The brunette nodded. </p><p>Iwaizumi smirked the slightest bit before taking a step towards him and the apartment. </p><p>“Come in.” </p><p>“Thanks.” He snickered walking into the apartment. Taking off his shoes at the entrance he looked around the apartment tentatively. </p><p>“Nice place.”</p><p>“Oh thanks, Me and my sister picked it out. It’s just right for the three of us.” Iwa nodded as he walked further into the apartment. Tooru nervously watched as he walked around the living room looking at its decor. </p><p>“Make yourself at home.” </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, finding a spot on the couch, taking a pillow and hugging it to his chest. </p><p>“Want anything? Water, juice, beer?” He asked walking into the kitchen. </p><p>“I’m good.” He called from the living room. </p><p>The brunette nodded as he grabbed himself a bottle of water before walking over and sitting next to his guest leaving enough room for comfort. As he sat he heard Iwa chuckle softly beside him. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Oikawa pouted. </p><p>“Are we expecting someone else?” He asked. </p><p>Oikawa gave him a confused stare. </p><p>“Why are you sitting so far away? I don’t have cooties you know.” His smile was soft as he spoke.</p><p>The bartender felt his face heat up as he moved closer to the other male (not too close though. He didn't want to give Iwa the wrong impression). </p><p>“So other than eating your weight in trash, what do you like to do to make yourself feel better.” </p><p>Tooru glanced off to the side “You’re gonna think it’s stupid.”  He mumbled. </p><p>“Try me.” </p><p>“I uh...I watch documentaries.” </p><p>
  <i>It is way too soon to be revealing this side of you, Tooru.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Play it cool.</i>
</p><p>“That’s it?” Iwa questioned further. </p><p>“Well they’re about…” He sighed. “Aliens..” He mumbled as quietly as he could. </p><p>“You have to speak up Loserkawa I can’t hear you.” Iwaizumi scooted closer, his eyes never wavering from Tooru. </p><p>
  <i>Well how could I say no now. </i>
</p><p>“Aliens.” He mumbled again. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Aliens! Okay? I watch documentaries about aliens <i>Iwaizumi</i>!” He exclaimed, face red in embarrassment. </p><p>Oikawa half expected him to laugh, half expected him to call him some stupid nickname about him being a dork but instead Iwa just sat there quietly. After a few beats of silence he finally glanced at Iwa watching him with an intrigued expression. </p><p>“So are you going to turn it on or should I?” Iwaizumi asked. </p><p>“H-Huh?” </p><p>“You know the documentary? Do you want to sit here and watch me guess which one it is or are you just gonna turn it on and save time?” </p><p>Oikawa nodded, grabbing the remote and pressing play on his favorite, <i>The Phenomenon</i>. </p><p>“Wow, you really are a nerd huh Dorkykawa?” Iwaizumi teased glancing at him from the corner of his eye. </p><p>
  <i>I knew it.</i>
</p><p>Tooru blushed, shifting to face him and aiming to kick his gut. Iwaizumi dodged it quickly, grabbing his ankle and resting it in his lap. “Nice try.” </p><p>The bartender pouted, resting his other leg in Iwa’s lap as well. He expected the male to shove him off the couch. However, he was delightfully shocked when the only thing Iwaizumi did was shift into a more comfortable position, hand still on Oikawa’s ankle. </p><p>“Uncle Tooru! I thought Mom said you weren't allowed to hide your pokémon plushies and your alien dolls in my room anymore.” Takeru sighed, slowly dragging the four foot Eevee into the living room behind him. </p><p>Tooru shot up climbing over the back of the couch. He tripped over himself as he sprinted over to the child. Takeru screeched trying to fling the Eevee plush at his uncle. </p><p>“COME HERE YOU LITTLE-!” The older Oikawa yelled, trying to grab his nephew over the large plush. Takeru stuck his tongue out at him as he continued to run around the house. Tooru continued to chase him as Iwaizumi sat on the couch laughing and clutching at his stomach. </p><p>Grabbing the small child by his ankles, Oikawa quickly lifted him upside down, throwing Takeru into a giggling fit. </p><p>“Apologize you small demon!” Tooru demanded, shaking him up and down. </p><p>“F-for what?” He screamed between laughs. </p><p>“For what?? For embarrassing me in front of Iwa-chan!” </p><p>“You were already doing that on your own Oikawa.” Iwaizumi called from the couch. </p><p>The bartender looked over at him, cheeks red. “You shut up!” </p><p>Takeru laughed harder and Oikawa shook him again. “Apologize!” </p><p>“Never!” He screamed, easily kicking his way out of his uncle’s grasp and falling on the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he ran off before Tooru could grab him again. </p><p>Tooru continued to chase him, Iwaizumi watching in amusement. </p><p>“Are you guys trying to get another noise complaint from the cranky lady next door?” </p><p>The two Oikawas stopped in their tracks and looked up at Tomi, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. </p><p>“Sorry mom.” Takeru mumbled.</p><p>“Sorry Tomi.” Tooru mumbled at the same time, taking a seat next to Iwaizumi again.</p><p>Tomi’s gaze shifted to Iwaizumi. “And you are?”</p><p>Iwaizumi stood, extending his hand. “Sorry. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime a…” He looked at Tooru for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the eldest Oikawa. “I know Oikawa- or er Tooru over there.”</p><p>
  <i>Did he just call me Tooru? </i>
</p><p>“And what gave you the right to call me by my first name Iwa-chan?”’ Oikawa challenged, shifting on the couch. </p><p>
  <i>Not that it didn’t sound absolutely amazing coming from your voice.</i>
</p><p>“The fact that there are three different Oikawa’s in the same room.” He sighed turning back to Tomi. </p><p>Tomi snickered, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug. Patting his back she quickly pulled away. “Tomi Oikawa. Nice to meet you Hajime. Anyone willing to talk to little Tooru that way is welcome anytime!” </p><p>Iwa blinked, shocked by the sudden movement before nodding and sitting back on the couch. </p><p>
  <i>He looks like a robot. </i>
</p><p>Oikawa laughed to himself as he leaned against the male. </p><p>Jumping into his uncle’s lap, Takeru looked at the paused screen on the TV. “Whatcha watching?” </p><p>“Probably one of his favorite boring alien movies.” Tomi responded, sitting on the other side of Iwaizumi. </p><p>“It’s not boring!” Tooru protested. </p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged. “It’s kinda boring.” </p><p>“Oh yeah? What’s <i>your</i> favorite movie then? Stupid Godzilla?” Oikawa challenged. </p><p>“First of all, Godzilla is a world wide classic and a cinematographic masterpiece. Just because it’s old, doesn't mean it doesn't have value. It was so ahead of its time! Not only is the story captivating, but so is the cast and the visuals thank you very much.” Iwaizumi huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>Everyone was silent as they watched Iwaizumi’s face grow more red as more time passed. </p><p>
  <i>Oh my god…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s a nerd. </i>
</p><p>Oikawa was the first to break the silence as a loud laugh ripped through his chest. Clutching Iwaizumi’s arm for support he threw his head back, tears in the corners of his eyes. “Oh my god that is your favorite movie! I knew it!” </p><p>Iwa shoved him, a small pout on his face. “Shut up.” </p><p>Oikawa sat up straight, wiping the tears away.  “It’s the perfect movie for a dense brute.” </p><p>He huffed beside him. “Just press play already.” </p><p>“Awe is Iwa-chan mad at me?” Oikawa asked, pulling Iwa’s arm closer to his chest. </p><p>Iwaizumi looked over at him, his cheeks a light shade of pink. “Just press play.”, he repeated. </p><p>Oikawa smirked knowing he ticked him off. Pressing play, he used one hand to hold Takeru in place while the other hand intertwined itself with Iwa’s. He felt the male stiffen for a moment before relaxing and giving Oikawa’s a slight squeeze. Tooru smiled and rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, eyes drifting to the grocery bag they had left on the counter.</p><p>Maybe he didn't need the skittles after all. </p><p>----</p><p>Koushi wanted to murder whoever was the person to create numbers. </p><p>He actually had spent the past hour and a half composing a plan to do so. His most recent idea was building, or finding, a time machine to do the deed himself. But finding one seemed very unlikely and building one dealt with more numbers. </p><p>And Koushi <i>really</i> didn't want to look at anymore numbers. </p><p>Turning off the monitor at his desk, he quickly exited his office the familiar hum of a tattoo gun already easing his stress. Eyes scanning the floors, he made his way over to a grey head of hair hunched up in the corner. </p><p>“Your line’s crooked.” He said, looking over their shoulder. </p><p>“Shut up Koushi.” Eita muttered, brows drawn in concentration. </p><p>Suga snickered. “Whatcha working on?” He asked, sitting down on the empty chair in front of the male. </p><p>“Aren't you supposed to be doing something other than bothering me?” Eita asked, head still focused on the drawing pad in front of him. </p><p>“Bored.” </p><p>He sighed and flipped the sketchbook around revealing a page full of colorful swirls and flowers. As Koushi looked closer he gasped seeing the many details and care placed in the artwork. Semi-realistic leaves and vines intertwined gracefully around a pure white flower in the middle of the page. Flower buds littered the vines filling up the empty space but not enough to be too much or confusing at first glance. </p><p>“It’s a chrysanthemum.” Suga whispered, fingers ghosting the page. </p><p>Eita smirked. “Yeah. Keiko said yours looked old and she wanted me to make you a new one.” </p><p>“I think I have some room on my thigh.” Suga suggested. </p><p>“So?” Eita asked, confused.</p><p>“Tattoo me.” </p><p>“Hell no.” He responded, taking back the sketchbook.</p><p>Sugawara whined, “Why not?” </p><p>“Because I’m tired and a piece like this would totally put me into overtime. Plus you're a pain in the ass to tattoo.” </p><p>“Am not.” </p><p>“Are too.” </p><p>“Am not!” </p><p>“Are t- I’m not arguing about this with you Koushi. I already said no.” </p><p>“Eita please!” He begged. “I’ll do anything!” </p><p>“Oh so you’ll finally give me that raise you’ve been talking about for the past two months?” Eita grinned up at Koushi.</p><p>Suga opened his mouth to respond, but sighed. “You could’ve just said no.” He grumbled. </p><p>“I did.” Eita said firmly before turning his attention back to his sketch. </p><p>Suga huffed, pouting. </p><p>“Pout all you want Koushi, I'm not doing it.” Eita mumbled, nose in the sketchbook. </p><p>The tattoo artist opened his mouth to argue but stopped as Keiko suddenly jumped up into his lap. </p><p>“Hi Dad!” She beamed up at him, smiling wide. </p><p>“Hey weirdo.” Looking down at her, he smiled at the two braids in her hair. Gently moving her head around, he examined the cute design. “These are cute.” </p><p>Keiko perked. “Really? Koko did them for me.” </p><p>Suga nodded in acknowledgement. “Very nice.” </p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot! Mr. Bitch is here to see you.” </p><p>Eita looked up at the two confused.</p><p>He snorted, glancing towards the door. “Tell him I’ll be out in a sec.” </p><p>Keiko nodded, jumping down and walking to the front of the shop again. </p><p>“Okay Eita. How do I look?” Suga asked, standing and brushing the wrinkles out from his shirt. </p><p>“Like shit.” He mumbled, barely lifting his head up before looking back down to his drawing. </p><p>“You know, one day you’re gonna say the wrong thing at the wrong time and I’m gonna snap.” </p><p>“Can’t wait.” He deadpanned. </p><p>“I mean it!”</p><p>Eita glanced up at him but made no other move to continue the conversation. </p><p>“Whatever.” Suga grumbled. </p><p>Grabbing his things from his office, he quickly checked his hair on his phone camera. </p><p>
  <i>Good enough. </i>
</p><p>He walked to the front of the shop, smiling as he spotted Daichi sitting by the window, looking through the black portfolio that usually sat at the table by his feet. Suga took a moment to admire the male from afar. His hair was styled in its usual hairstyle, though it looked a little wet. He wore a simple navy blue pullover jacket with light blue jeans (a little on the tight side, not that Suga minded). Koushi chuckled softly watching Daichi’s animated expression change every time he flipped the page. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Daichi asked, turning his attention to Suga. </p><p>He shook his head taking the empty seat next to the bartender. “Nothing. You just…” He shook his head. “Nothing.” </p><p>Daichi raised his eyebrow. “No, tell me.” </p><p>“It's just you looked so cute looking through my portfolio.” Suga confessed and smiled watching Daichi’s ears turn pink. </p><p>“Oh...t-thanks! You uh..you look cute too! Not like you don’t look cute all the time, cause you know anyone who doesn't think you’re cute must be like blind or something…” He trailed off, looking anywhere but Suga’s face. </p><p>“Wow.” Eita whistled, grabbing his jacket from behind the front desk. </p><p>“Shut up! What are you even doing up here?” Suga blushed, throwing a pillow from the nearby couch at him. </p><p>Eita hit it to the floor and pointed to the clock. “It's two thirty.” </p><p>“Ah. Okay see ya.” Suga shooed him away. </p><p>Keiko walked over, giving Suga a hug. “Bye Dad.” </p><p>“Bye weirdo. Don’t forget to give the boys a hard time while I’m gone.” Koushi patted her head returning the hug with a big squeeze. </p><p>“Aye Aye.” She saluted. “Bye Koko, bye Mr. Bit- I mean <i>Daichi</i>.” </p><p>“Goodbye Keiko.” Kiyoko waved from behind the front desk. </p><p>Daichi waved. “See ya.” </p><p>Suga watched them walk away through the window, until they were in Eita’s car and pulling away. </p><p>“Close friend?” Daichi asked. </p><p>“Nah, he’s my stupid older brother.” </p><p>“Ah, I see. Anyway, ready to go?” He asked, making his way to the door. </p><p>“Yeah, unless Kiyoko wants us to stay until Kyotani gets here?” Suga stopped to ask the dark haired female behind the desk. </p><p>Kiyoko glanced at the watch on her wrist. “I should be fine. You two enjoy your date.” </p><p>Suga nodded and shrugged on his jacket. “Okay, let’s go.” </p><p>Daichi smiled and followed him out of the shop. </p><p>----</p><p>“Seriously Suga. I can't believe that guy let you try like, twenty different ice cream samples before cutting you off.” Daichi laughed.</p><p>“You gotta learn how to work the system Daichi. You won’t get anywhere in life by just following the rules.” Suga said proudly holding up his ice cream cone with six different scoops perfectly balanced on top of it. </p><p>Daichi shook his head chuckling, as he held open the door for the other male. Suga thanked him as the two exited the ice cream parlour and started walking towards the nearest park. He smiled softly noticing how quickly their strides matched up. </p><p>“So, got any evidence to back up your claim?” Daichi asked, continuing the conversation from earlier. </p><p>Suga gestured towards Daichi’s little cup of vanilla ice cream.  “Look where following the rules got you. A tiny, sad bowl of vanilla.” </p><p>“I like vanilla.” </p><p>“Of course you do.” </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi asked with feigned indignation.</p><p>“It means you're boring Daichi. A rule follower.” Koushi answered simply.</p><p>“Is that such a bad thing?” </p><p>“No, not really. I mean someone has to keep all the lunatics in check.” </p><p>“Lunatics like you?” </p><p>Suga gasped. “I’ll have you know Daichi, that I am not crazy! I am just a perfectly normal boy who enjoys <i>fun</i> every now and then.” He protested.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what they all say.” Daichi muttered. </p><p>Koushi chose to ignore him in favor of finding an empty bench and sitting down. Daichi sat as well, looking away as their thighs brushed. </p><p>
  <i>God how could he be so cute.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He didn't even do anything.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Just brushed his leg against mine. </i>
</p><p>“Ok Mr. Rule-follower.” Suga said scooting even closer to Daichi. “There must have been at least one crazy thing you’ve done.” </p><p>Daichi just shrugged, taking a spoonful of his ice cream. </p><p>“Really? Nothing?” </p><p>“At least nothing that would be considered crazy in your book.”</p><p>“What is this whole thing about you thinking I’m so wild? I’ll have you know I am very tame. I have a child after all. Nothing but tame nights in for me.” He said dramatically pretending to be hurt, making Daichi scoff at him.</p><p>“Yeah somehow I still doubt that.” </p><p>Suga playfully hit Daichi's arm as the other male chuckled.</p><p>“Speaking of having a child…” Daichi said nervously scratching the back of his neck. “How did you get Keiko?” He continued, refusing to look at Koushi’s face. </p><p>“Daichi do I have to give you the baby talk? At this age? Okay so when a man and woman love each other very mu-”</p><p>“No! No, no I know that.” Daichi interrupted, face now completely red in embarrassment. “I just, you know, was wondering if she was adopted or…”</p><p>Koushi knew this would come up eventually, he just hoped that maybe they wouldn’t have to bring it up right on the first date. I mean he knew how strange it seemed. He was a twenty-six year old tattoo artist with an eight year old child. Not only that but a single father living with his eight year old daughter and two other men. And on top of all that they were pretty well off. He knew how it looked and how people judged him and Keiko. </p><p>“God Daichi, I’m just teasing. And no Keiko isn’t adopted; she's my own flesh and blood.” Koushi said proudly.</p><p>“Oh. So uh...where’s her uh…where is her mom?”</p><p>“Dead” Suga deadpanned, continuing to work on his ice cream cone. </p><p>“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so insensitive. I probably shouldn’t have asked that, I’m so sorry.” Daichi panicked, fumbling his words, as he shook his head profusely in apology. </p><p>Koushi waved him off. “No, it’s fine really. It was a while ago and Keiko was too young to remember her anyway. She was really great though, sometimes I wish Kou was old enough to have her own memories with her. Not just the stories I tell her.” </p><p>“Well, what was she like?” </p><p>“She was amazing.” He started, looking off into the distance. “If you think I’m crazy, one hour with her would make you reconsider the entire definition.” </p><p>“I doubt that.” Daichi chuckled. </p><p>“No seriously,” Suga shifted so he was now facing his companion. “There was the one time where she literally got us banned from the museum down the street.” </p><p>“Really?” Daichi asked, turning so he was facing the other male, placing his elbow on the back of the bench, chin in the palm of his hand. </p><p>Koushi nodded vigorously, excitedly retelling the story. Daichi watched him fondly, smiling as he noticed how animated Suga got talking about her. He felt a warmness in his chest watching how the setting sun made his skin glow, the light reflecting off of his long eyelashes. Seeing Suga laugh in that light, Daichi had a sudden urge to kiss him right then and there. </p><p>“Yeah…” Suga said between laughs. “So I guess I’m still not allowed within a 3 mile radius of the building. </p><p>“Hmm, I think they switched managers. Wanna go test it out?” Daichi suggested. </p><p>Koushi looked up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Really?” </p><p>Feeling heat rush to his cheeks from the sudden attention, the bartender looked away. “Well… I mean… maybe not tonight but like- I don't know, later I guess.” He trailed off. </p><p>“Are you asking me out on a second date Daichi? Even though we’re still on the first one?” Suga teased.</p><p>Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “What can I say? I’m determined. So wanna go? On a second date that is.” He asked. </p><p>Suga smiled softly. “I’d like that.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>Koushi nodded. “Hey Daichi can I kiss you?” he asked, inching closer to the male’s face. </p><p>“H-huh?” The brunette stammered, face a bright shade of crimson. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He asked again, his nose brushing against the other’s. </p><p>“Like, r-right now?” Daichi whispered.</p><p>“It would make sense if it was right now.”  Suga answered, chuckling. “Unless you don’t want to.” He pouted, moving away. </p><p>“That's not it! I just- You know how-” He sighed in frustration. “You know what? Would you look at the time! If we don’t hurry we’ll miss the last train!” Daichi stood suddenly, holding his hand out for Suga to get up as well. </p><p>Koushi pouted but took his hand anyway, intertwining their fingers. </p><p>The bartender blushed but didn’t protest as he let Suga pull him into a direction out of the park. </p><p>The walk to his house was fairly quiet, mostly because Daichi believed that if he opened his mouth again, something stupid would come out of it (because that always happened). But also because he didn’t have anything to say. </p><p>“So, this is me.” Suga said, stopping in front of a well lit house. </p><p>“Oh. Okay I’ll see you around then?” Daichi asked, not making any move to let go of his hand. </p><p>Suga only nodded. “I’ll come to see you at the bar tomorrow.” </p><p>They both stood in silence, neither of them moving.</p><p>“I guess I should go. The last train is coming up…” Daichi sighed. </p><p>The tattoo artist nodded again. “I could walk you there you know?” </p><p>The brunette smiled. “To the train station? No, that’s okay. Don’t want to make you walk all the way back here alone.” </p><p>“Oh, I don-” </p><p>“I know, but let me be the gentleman for once.” He smiled, letting go of the other’s hand. </p><p>Suga opened his mouth to protest but stopped, hearing how dead set Daichi sounded. He smiled softly. “Okay then. Goodnight Daichi.” </p><p>“Goodnight Suga.” He responded, turning and making his way down the street. </p><p>Daichi hummed softly to himself as he slowly walked down the sidewalk. </p><p>
  <i>What a good day. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I can't believe he already agreed on a second date! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You really lucked out on that one Dai. </i>
</p><p>“Hey Daichi!” </p><p>The bartender turned around to see Suga running after him, a look of concern on his face. </p><p>“Suga? What’s wrong?” </p><p>“You forgot something.” He responded, slightly out of breath. </p><p>
  <i>Forgot something? </i>
</p><p>Daichi patted down his pockets making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. </p><p>It was. </p><p>“Suga what are you talking about?” He asked, confused. </p><p>The tattoo artist only ignored the question in favor of pressing his lips softly against the other’s. Daichi, stiffened as he felt Suga move closer before pulling away. </p><p>“I- Wha- We just-” Daichi stammered.</p><p>The brunette was cut off by Suga’s laughter. “Goodnight for real this time Daichi.” He said before turning and walking back to his house. </p><p>“G-Goodnight…” Daichi mumbled to no one in particular before turning and walking towards the train station, smiling like an idiot the rest of the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! We also wrote a bokuaka one shot for christmas go read it...or else. haha jkjk but go give it a read!<br/>-jo and mir<br/>(PS does anyone know how to put text in the middle of the page on here cause we dumb lol)</p><p>PLAN FOR THIS CHAPTER:<br/>-Runs into Iwa-chan somewhere and invites him to his apartment<br/>-Has to hide all the alien stuff real quick b4 he comes in tho<br/>-Meets oikawa’s sister Tomi<br/>-They argue ab if aliens are real or not (also argue ab godzilla cause nerd iwa)<br/>-Sees oikawa’s cat and tries to leave cause ew<br/>-oikawa sees iwa looking at nephew godzilla toy so asks iwa if he likes it. Iwa denies. Oikawa starts saying incorrect facts and iwa corrects him without missing a beat (“godzilla in 1955” “no, 1955 was godzilla raids again, the first ever godzilla appearance was in 1954 but not like im a nerd it's just common knowledge loserkawa.” “obviously not if i didn't know that.”)<br/>-Suga showing Daichi around the tattoo shop (Kiyoko) because he seemed interested at the bar<br/>-Daichi meets semi (THE OLDER BRO)<br/>-Keiko there for a little then leaves with Semi<br/>-Suga and Daichi go out for ice cream (cause daichi is a literal kid) talk about Keiko and Suga’s past (only suga’s side so it's not the whole truth and biased)<br/>-They watch the sunset together (like boyfriends)<br/>-Daichi walks suga home and they kith uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. cody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Well that was gay.” Kuroo mumbled, laying next to Snowflake in the grass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there it's jo and mir again with a new chapter, hope you guys like it! Come yell at us on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/joandmir">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanamaki rolled his shoulder cautiously, groaning at the sore joints. He was exhausted, grumpy, and wanted nothing more than to be balled up on the couch in his home, next to a warm body. </p><p>
  <i>Ugh, I smell like fish.</i>
</p><p>Making his way to the back of the restaurant, he waved at a few of his coworkers, thanking them when they wished him a safe trip home. As he hung up his apron next to the spare, he noticed a familiar name tag clipped onto it. </p><p>
  <i>Oh that's right. Mattsun got off about an hour ago. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Probably took his apron home to wash it.</i>
</p><p>Thinking about his partner seemed to lift his spirits, if not distract him from the terrible shift he had. As he made his way out the back door, he dug around his pockets for his car keys. </p><p>
  <i>I wonder if he-</i>
</p><p>Hanamaki drew to a stop as he noticed a dark silhouette leaning against the wall by the back door. The head of the stranger turned to face the waiter. </p><p>“You alone boy?” The stranger asked. </p><p>Hanamaki crossed his arms, unimpressed. “If I am?” </p><p>The stranger moved from their relaxed position on the wall moving closer to Hanamaki but not close enough to see the details. </p><p>“You better pray someone is around to save you.” </p><p>Makki scoffed, seeing the stranger reach into his back pocket. As they pulled the object from their pants, they quickly aimed it at Takahiro. “Now hands where I can see them!” </p><p>He stood still. “You’re not funny Issei.”</p><p>Hanamaki had to hold in a laugh seeing the figure slump in disappointment. “How’d you know it was me?” Matsukawa whined, emerging from the shadows. </p><p>“You have a very distinct figure. Very lanky and awkward.” </p><p>Mattsun shrugged, holding up a flower. “For you.” </p><p>Hanamaki took it, turning the stem to examine the plant. “What did you plan on doing with this?” He looked up at his partner unimpressed. “Pollinating me to death?” </p><p>“Nah, just romancing the shit out of you. Is it working?”</p><p>Looking up at the goofy grin on his face, Makki bit his lip. </p><p>
  <i>Yes. </i>
</p><p>“Eh.” He shrugged, moving closer to the other male. </p><p>“Tough crowd.” Matsuaka sighed, wrapping his arm around Hanamaki’s shoulders, he held his hand out. “Keys.” </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“I wanna take you somewhere.” He answered, reaching for the keys. </p><p>Hanamaki moved them out of his reach at the last second. “I hope that somewhere is home.” He said tiredly, moving his hand as Mattsun went for the keys again. </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“...So it’s not.” </p><p>“I said maybe.” Issei repeated, making a sound of triumph as he finally got a hold of the keys. Opening the door for Makki, he walked around the car and got in as well. He paused, sniffing the air. “What’s that-” </p><p>“Tilapia, today’s special.” Hiro groaned unenthusiastically, dragging the hat off of his head and throwing it into the backseat.  </p><p>The waiter felt his eyebrow twitch hearing Matsukawa chuckle in the seat beside him. “What’s so funny?” He asked through gritted teeth. </p><p>“I was only gone an hour and you didn't smell like that. What could’ve possibly happened since then?” He asked hand finding Hanamaki’s, loosely intertwining their fingers. </p><p>“Some weirdo decided it was a great idea to break up with his girlfriend after they ordered the food. So when he broke the news, she grabbed a fistful of fish and threw it at him. And me being the unlucky guy that I am, was standing right behind him.” Recalling the story, Makki leaned his chair back as far as it could go and sighed deeply.  </p><p>Matsukawa chuckled again, bringing his lips to his partner’s fingers, kissing them softly. “Wanna get some ice cream?” </p><p>“I would love some ice cream.” Takahiro responded, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>Feeling Issei reach over him, he glanced up to see the male clicking in his seatbelt and lifting his chair. Hiro whined at the sudden movement but was ignored. </p><p>“Did you eat yet?” </p><p>“Why don’t you ask your mom?” He replied unenthusiastically. </p><p>Matsukawa rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Ok so I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>“Does it even matter? Let’s just go pick up some Ben &amp; Jerry’s at the convenience store and go home.” Hanamaki whined. </p><p>“No. No, ice cream until we eat some real food. ” Matsukawa teased as he buckled himself in and began pulling out of the parking out. </p><p>“But Kiiiwiiiii!” Hanamaki wailed, turning to pout up at his partner. </p><p>Seeing the smirk build on Mattsukawa’s face caused a wave of aggravation to wash over him.  </p><p>“Oh shut it. You know deep down you want me to take you out and romance you instead of just going home.”</p><p>“Maybe.” He replied stubbornly, trying to hide his smile as he turned to look back out the windshield. “So where exactly are you taking me to be courted.” </p><p>“Nice try. That’s not how this works babe.” He answered, poking Takahiro’s side, eyes not leaving the road.</p><p>Hanamaki looked at him, smiling like a fool. He loved watching his partner at times like this. Stealing glances when he wasn’t really looking or focused on something else. There weren’t many moments like that. Matsukawa was really handsome and maybe Makki didn’t say that enough. To be honest, there wasn’t a single thing about Issei that Hanamaki didn’t love to death. Even though they would argue and get on each other's nerves, there wasn't a day that went by that Hanamaki didn’t thank the universe for putting them together. But he had to know that already right? </p><p>
  <i>How did I get so lucky to be with you Issei.</i>
</p><p>“Like the view?” Mattsun wiggled his eyebrows, still not looking at the other in the passenger seat.</p><p>Makki scoffed. “Yeah right loser.” </p><p>“Loser. Really? Okay then would a loser take you on a Mcdate?” </p><p>“No way!” Hanamaki screamed right as they pulled into the McDonalds parking lot. </p><p>Matsukawa put the car in park before unbuckling and turning to his passenger. “Yes, way. Nothing but the best of Big Macs, Mcnuggets, and Mcflurries for my one and only.”  </p><p>“I take it back! I take it all back! You’re so hot Issei.” Takahiro grabbed his partner’s arm and pulled him close.</p><p>“Oh my, a McDonald’s date got me an ‘Issei’. Wow maybe I should try to romance you more often.” Matsukawa leaned down, smirking once again. Hiro could feel the others breath tickle his face lightly before smirking himself. He put one finger in between his and Mattsun’s lips. </p><p>“Nice try. That’s not how this works babe.”</p><p>“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” </p><p>Hanamaki didn’t wait for the other to get out of the car before hopping out. “Don’t you know it’s nuggets first then dessert.” He said, winking, mocking the other still in the car before slamming the car door and running to the entrance of the restaurant. </p><p>
  <i>That should rile him up enough. </i>
</p><p>“HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO YOU TEASING BASTARD GET BACK HERE!”</p><p>
  <i>Called it.</i>
</p><p>Makki simply kept walking to the door trying to hold in his laugh hearing Matsukawa jogging behind him trying to catch up. He went inside and immediately went to the counter to start looking at his options, not waiting for his date before ordering.</p><p>“Hi can I help you?” The worker behind the counter asked.</p><p>“Hi! Can I get a twenty Mcnugget meal with a large sweet tea, a Reese’s Mcflurry, an Oreo Mcflurry, a large sprite and ummmm…”</p><p>“And two quarter pounders with cheese, no pickles.” Matsukawa added wrapping his arms around Hanamaki’s waist and resting his head on the other’s shoulder. </p><p>The worker behind the counter tilted her head and looked at them in confusion before entering the rest of their order. Hanamki reached up to ruffle Issei’s hair lightly as they waited for her to finish. Feeling Matsukawa smile against his neck, he tried his best not to laugh at the weird looks they were getting for what he assumed was their large order. </p><p>“That'll be 24 dollars and 35 cents.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He said before Matsukawa dug into his pocket, handing over his credit card. </p><p>“We can split it if you want?” Makki offered, reaching for his pocket. </p><p>“Nice try Hiro but that’s not how dates work. The person who asked should always pay.” </p><p>“You didn't really ask me out though.” Hanamaki stated, watching the cashier swipe the card. </p><p>“Why don’t you just shut up and accept my love.” </p><p>Hanamaki laughed softly, taking the card back and walking off to the waiting area. Hanging on tightly, Matsukawa followed. </p><p>“Are you just going to keep hanging off of me like that.”</p><p>“You’re right you smell like fish. Bleh.” Even though Issei was making fun of him he made no move to get off of him and lightly pecked the side of his neck. </p><p>Hanamaki just hummed in agreement. Rubbing the side of his head against the one resting on his shoulders. The people around them continued to look weirdly as they waited for their food in comfortable silence. Feeling Issei’s arms wrap tighter around his waist Makki smiled. He knew his partner loved the little moments like this, not that Hanamaki minded.</p><p>“Babe.” </p><p>“Hmm?” Hanamaki hummed lazily, not moving. </p><p>“I think that’s ours.” Matsukawa said, nodding to the trays of food being placed on the empty counter. </p><p>“Oh yeah.” They each grabbed a tray and moved to a booth in the back, sitting across from each other. </p><p>Hanamaki instantly began digging into the food in front of them messily stuffing his face. Matsukawa chuckled into his hand staring at the other with a soft smile. </p><p>“Wa?” Makki questioned, mouth still stuffed with food.</p><p>“Nothing. You’re just cute.” He responded now looking down at the food on his own tray. Hiro could feel his face heat up at the statement despite hearing it a million times.</p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>Matsukawa chuckled, turning back to his food. </p><p>They continued to eat in silence for a few minutes as Hanamki worked on finishing the first box of nuggets he had. He whined, watching as Issei stole a few fries from his tray. </p><p>“Get your own.” He said, defensively wrapping his hands around the tray to act as a barrier. </p><p>“Wow.” Matsukawa sat back against the booth. “I take you on this amazing date, let you get whatever you like, and then pay for your food with my hard earned cash and this is how you repay me? By being stingy? Nice Hiro, nice.” He said with feigned anger. </p><p>“Fine. Have a fry then fatass.” Hanamaki laughed, taking a limp fry and flicking it at his partner. </p><p>Matsukawa laughed as it hit his cheek. “Thanks.” he said, unimpressed. </p><p>“Anytime.” Makki responded with a smile. “Let's talk about something other than how ungrateful I am.” </p><p>“Fine. Then I guess we can discuss those other idiots.” </p><p>“Oh you mean all those cute little couples at the bar the other day?”</p><p>“Yeah, funny how that worked out huh?”</p><p>“All thanks to us.” Hanamaki grinned triumphantly. “Especially our little <i>Iwa-chan</i>.” He added, trying to mimic Oikawa’s voice. Issei laughed at the impression, almost choking on his sprite. </p><p>“Who would have thought our tough little P.I. would like our arrogant flamboyant bartender?”</p><p>“Uh me,” He dramatically pointed at himself. “I totally called it when you suggested we bring him to the bar.”</p><p>“Nice try honey, but you didn’t call shit.” The taller male smirked, flicking a stray fry across the table. </p><p>“I totally did! Just like I did with Daichi and Suga!” </p><p>“Okay, okay I’ll give you that one.” Issei admitted. </p><p>“Oh did you see Daichi’s face when he met Keiko?”</p><p>“Yes! What the hell I thought he was going to pass out, he looked way too shocked.”</p><p>“Apparently our lovely bartender thought that Keiko was a grown ass woman who stole sweet little Koushi’s heart.” Makki snickered.</p><p>“WAIT WHAT? YOU KEPT THIS A SECRET FROM ME!” Mattsun yelled putting his hand over his chest, acting betrayed as Hiro laughed loudly at his reaction. </p><p>“I thought it would be the perfect anecdote for our Mcdate sweetie.” He lied trying to distract Matsukawa from the fact that he totally forgot to tell him. </p><p>“Liar. You didn’t even know we were going on one.”</p><p>“Okay and what about you not telling me about Noya’s crush on Asahi?” Makki questioned.</p><p>“Oh c’mon that was totally obvious. How did you not know?”</p><p>“Because him and Tanaka only ever talk about that girl Kiyoko.”</p><p>“Ever heard of bi panic sweet cheeks? The poor kid practically has a heart attack everytime Asahi comes out of the kitchen.”</p><p>“Whatever loser. I still called the whole Iwaizumi and Oikawa thing.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better love, you totally did.” </p><p>“It does make me feel better.” Makki smiled sweetly at his partner, lightly tapping his nose with a french fry. </p><p>“Anything for you sweetheart.” He copied Hanamaki grinning wide. Too distracted by his sweet grin Hiro didn’t notice the small red streak on his nose caused by the fry. </p><p>Even though Makki did it first he tried not to blush at the action. Attempting to play it off cool, he grabbed another nugget to eat, yet was distracted again when Matsukawa leaned over the table towards him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked as Mattsun moved in closer and closer. </p><p>Issei lightly put a hand to Hanamaki’s cheek as he leaned in as far as possible, not answering the question. Hanamaki was definitely blushing now. Matsukawa used his hand on the other’s cheek to tilt his face upwards slightly, their lips almost touching. Just as Makki was about to let Issei kiss him, he whispered his answer to the question. </p><p>“You got something on your face.” He smirked. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll get it off.”</p><p>“Issei, did you finish your food?” He could hear Matsukawa quietly groan at the question. </p><p>“No I didn’t, you teasing little shit.” He hissed back knowing exactly where this was going, just like it did a thousand times before when they were out. </p><p>“Then no dessert.” Matsukawa knew what he meant and took that as his que to back up and sit back down. He sighed heavily running his hands through his hair before taking another bite out of his burger. </p><p>“You do actually have something on your nose though.” He said, pouting and somewhat irritated. </p><p>“You bastard!” Hanamaki grabbed a napkin and cleaned off his face. </p><p>They continued to finish off their food in silence. Matsukawa obviously still upset over being denied a kiss earlier. Hanamaki tried not to laugh at the sight of his boyfriend’s obvious sulking, circling a fry in a puddle of ketchup. And decided to maybe throw him a little bone after a few very long minutes had passed. </p><p>Makki nudged the taller man’s shin with his foot to grab his attention. “Hey.”</p><p>He didn’t answer but nudged him back as indication that he was listening. </p><p>“The Mcdate, you know, wasn’t half bad.” Hiro said shyly, still using his foot to rub against Issei’s under the table.</p><p>“Yeah?” His date perked up. </p><p>“Yeah, I would say I was charmed.”</p><p>“On a scale one to ten?”</p><p>“Hmmmm about an eight. It was better than just sitting at home.”</p><p>“Really?” Now Issei seemed totally recovered propping his head on his hand. Hanamaki could practically see the shit eating grin forming on his face. </p><p>“Maybe.” Makki smirked back. “But there are definitely things we can do at home that you just can’t do on a Mcdate.”</p><p>Matsukawa only beamed more at the answer, his grin somehow growing even wider. </p><p>
  <i>Oh I’m totally going to regret saying that later.</i>
</p><p>“Oh dearest I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” Matsukawa quickly grew more confident, now engaging in the game of footsie under the table. Makki blushed furiously, but he wasn’t going to cave this time. </p><p>“You know, certain activities that you can’t quite do on such a sophisticated date.” </p><p>“WAITER THE BILL!” His partner stood up and yelled through the restaurant.</p><p>“Babe, we’re at a McDonald’s.” Hanamaki tried to whisper in between his giggles.</p><p>“Oh right.” At that Matsukawa wasted no time going to the other side of the table lifting Takahiro out of his seat. The taller male immediately slung his (barely) smaller partner over his shoulder and threw their food away before making his way to the exit.</p><p>“ISSEI PUT ME DOWN!” Hanamaki tried to wiggle out of his grip, but his strength was weakened from how much he was laughing. </p><p>“I’m sorry my dear Hiro-chan. I’m afraid that is something I just can’t do.” </p><p>“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HIRO-CHAN! I’M OLDER THAN YOU!” He yelled, punching the back of his kidnapper as to prove his point. </p><p>The man now being carried could see all the looks they were getting as they made their way to the door. The staff behind the counter rolled their eyes at the two, some looking like they were ready to quit at the sight of them. Right before reaching the exit Matsukawa swiftly turned around to face the rest of the restaurant.  </p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>“Matsukawa Issei I swear to god.” He tried to sound stern but was quickly silenced with a pinch to his side. </p><p>“I would just like to say thank you for the wonderful meal, however we must be on our way now. My dear darling Takahiro and I have some very gay things to attend to at our home, but we hope all of you have a lovely evening. Goodnight!”</p><p>As they exited the building Hanamaki tried his best to bury his face into Mattsun’s back to hide his embarrassment. At the same time, trying to muffle his laughter just imagining the reactions they left behind. He continued to laugh until he was dropped down into the car seat.</p><p>“I’m <i>so</i> going to kill you for that one.” </p><p>Matsukawa just continued to grin at him. Not making a move to close the door or go to the driver’s seat.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Nothing. You’re just cute.” He said before pecking him quickly on the lips and closing the door. He made his way around to the driver’s seat and started the car pulling out of the lot. Hanamaki didn’t even remember to buckle in as he stared lovingly at his driver.</p><p>
  <i>How in the world did I get so lucky to be with you Issei.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>“Okay Snowflake, play dead!” Bokuto yelled excitedly, looking down at his white Great Pyrenees which gave him a blank stare. </p><p>“You can do it Snowflake! Play dead for daddy!” He yelled again, pulling out a treat from his pocket. </p><p>The dog sat down. </p><p>“Good boy!” Bokuto dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around the dog, smothering him in kisses. </p><p>Kuroo watched the two unimpressed from a nearby bench before yawning. “He didn’t even do what you asked, why are you praising him?” He asked tiredly.</p><p>Kou looked at Kuroo. “Because he’s just too cute! How could I not give him a treat? It’s impossible!” </p><p>Snowflake perked his ears at the word ‘treat’, licking Bokuto’s cheek. The male grinned and fed the dog another. “See what I mean?” He asked dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo ignored him in favor of trying to keep his eyes open. “Whatever.” Sitting up he narrowed his eyes. “Hey Bo!” He whisper-yelled. </p><p>Bokuto rubbed his face against Snowflake’s neck. “Who’s a good boy? You are!” </p><p>“Bokuto!” Kuroo called louder. </p><p>“Yeah?” He looked up at his friend. </p><p>“Isn't that Akaashi over there?” The chemistry teacher asked, waving Bo over. </p><p>Koutarou jumped up running over to the bench. ‘WHERE?” </p><p>“Shut up!” Kuroo shushed him, pulling him into a headlock. “He’ll hear you!” </p><p>“I want him to hear me though.” Bo whined, slumping over as all the strength left his body. </p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Look, he’s with someone.” </p><p>Bokuto lifted his head, squinting to see who Kuroo was talking about. Akaashi stood next to a male with dirty blonde hair and casual clothes. Looking at whatever the male was showing him on his phone, Akaashi slapped his hand over his mouth and laughed. Bokuto felt his heart stutter. </p><p>
  <i>‘Kaashi is so pretty when he laughs. </i>
</p><p>Feeling a wave of jealousy wash over him, Bokuto frowned. </p><p>
  <i>Akaashi laughing is special. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Not just anyone can see it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want to be the only one to make him laugh. </i>
</p><p>“Who is that guy?” Koutarou grumbled, moving out of Kuroo’s headlock. </p><p>“Uh, I think his name was Cody or something? We met him when we met Akaashi at his job.” </p><p>Bokuto gave a puzzled look. “We did?” </p><p>Tetsurou nodded. “Yeah they were standing right next to each other.” </p><p>He continued to stare at his friend, confused. </p><p>“But of course you don't remember.” Kuroo sighed, turning to watch Akaashi and the other male. </p><p>“I don't like them together.” Kou admitted turning to look at the two as well. He rested his head on the back of the bench, sitting on his knees. </p><p>Kuroo looked at him from the corner of his eye. “Then go do something about it.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” The male asked, petting Snowflake’s head as he walked over, laying down on the grass.</p><p>“Go over there and do something about it if you don’t like it so much.” </p><p>“I can’t just go over there! He’ll think I’m a stalker!” </p><p>“Bo. They’re in a public park in the middle of the day. He’s not going to think you’re a stalker.” Kuroo responded tiredly. </p><p>Bokuto shook his head. “Yes he will! And then he’ll never talk to me again.” He said, depressed at the thought of Akaashi never talking to him again. </p><p>“Well you have about ten seconds to make a decision cause it looks like they're leaving.” </p><p>“Let’s follow them.” Bokuto whispered suddenly. </p><p>“What the hell? No.” </p><p>“Come on Kuroo! I need you!” He whined desperately. </p><p>“What the hell for?” Kuroo yelled, fed up. </p><p>“Well...well what if I need help getting Akaashi away from the Konoha guy?” </p><p>“It’s Cody.” Tetsurou corrected. </p><p>“Oh right the Cody guy. What if ‘Kaashi needs saving? I can’t do both all by myself!” Bokuto asked. </p><p>Kuroo just shook his head, stifling a yawn. </p><p>“I’ll give you ten bucks.” Bokuto suggested. </p><p>“I’m listening.” </p><p>“Fifteen?” </p><p>“Make it twenty and I’ll go.” </p><p>Bokuto sighed and dug through his wallet. Thumbing through the bills, he handed Kuroo a twenty. </p><p>
  <i>Well there goes my lunch for the week. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But anything to keep Akaashi safe. </i>
</p><p>Kuroo took the bill, happily stuffing it into his pocket. Scanning the park he spotted the two and nodded. “Targets acquired. Let’s move in trooper.” He said slowly, hopping off the bench and barrel rolling behind the nearest bush. </p><p>Bokuto grinned, vibrating with excitement. Crouching down, he quickly found cover behind Kuroo. Looking over to their previous spot he whispered his dog over. “Psst! Snowflake! Come here boy!” </p><p>Snowflake looked up from his spot on the floor, yawning before lowering his head again. </p><p>“Hey Bo, check this out.” Kuroo called him, tugging the other’s shirt. </p><p>Bokuto looked over. The two were now sitting on a bench arms a little too close for Koutarou’s liking. Apparently, Akaashi said something interesting, because Cody sat up grabbing Akaashi by the arms pulling him close roughly. </p><p>
  <i>Get away from him. </i>
</p><p>Akaashi turned his head to the side squirming. Cody released him laughing and ruffling his hair. </p><p>Bokuto growled. Kuroo looked over at him stifling a laugh. “Hey Bo, want me to get them to stop?” </p><p>He nodded. “Please.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded standing up from his crouch. “Hey Akaashi!” He yelled, dropping back to the floor quickly. Bokuto jumped on top of him covering his mouth. </p><p>“Are you insane?? You’re gonna get us caught!” He panicked, looking through the bush at Akaashi. </p><p>Akaashi looked up at the sound of his name, but gave no hints that he knew the two were there. He turned back to Cody. </p><p>Kuroo laughed, moving Bokuto’s hand from his mouth. “Calm down bro we're in the clear. And didn't you say earlier that you wanted to be seen?” </p><p>“That was before we were stalking him!” The male whisper yelled.</p><p>Tetsurou rolled his eyes. “Oh please we’re totally fine. Watch, I could yell his name again and he still wouldn't catch us.”  </p><p>“Don't you da-” </p><p>“Akaashi Keiji! Over here!” Kuroo yelled from his spot on the floor.</p><p>“Ahh! Cut it out!” Bokuto covered his mouth again, looking at Akaashi from the bushes. </p><p>Keiji looked around again, this time for longer before turning to Cody. Cody shrugged before standing up and walking off. </p><p>Bokuto sighed in relief. “Okay Kuroo, he left.” </p><p>“Who Konoha?” He asked, sitting up. </p><p>“No, Cody.” </p><p>Kuroo snorted and nodded. “Right well here’s your chance.” </p><p>“For what?” Bo asked, watching as Akaashi sat back on the bench, phone in hand. </p><p>“Go up to him and ask him out.” </p><p>“Ask him- Kuroo I can’t just ask him out!” Bokuto wailed. </p><p>“Why not? Wasn't that the whole point of this stakeout?” Kuroo asked, confused. </p><p>“No!” </p><p>“Then what the hell was all this for?” </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure that Cody guy wouldn't put a hand on ‘Kaashi!”</p><p>“Because you wanted to?” Kuroo asked petting Snowflake as he walked over and sat in between the two men. </p><p>Bokuto felt his face heat up as he looked around his dog. “N-no!” he stammered. </p><p>“Mhm, sure.” The chemist said looking towards the park. “And anyway you missed your shot cause skinny jeans just came back.” </p><p>Bokuto frowned, seeing Cody walk back handing Akaashi a pretzel. Keiji took it thankfully, smiling as he bit into it. </p><p>
  <i>Gosh Akaashi eating is so pretty. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Everything he does is pretty. </i>
</p><p>“Hello? Earth to Kou? Are you even listening to me right now?” </p><p>Koutarou blinked looking over at his friend. “Huh?” </p><p>“I <i>said</i> they look pretty cozy over there. Are you sure you don't want to intervene?” </p><p>Bo looked over at the two and frowned. Akaashi leaned in close, Cody lightly cupping his face. Though hard to tell, Bokuto could’ve sworn he saw Akaashi blush. </p><p>“That’s it I can’t take it anymore!” Bokuto wailed, standing up and marching over to the two. </p><p>
  <i>Shit, why did I stand up? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I don't know what I’m going to do once I get over there, let alone say.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This was a terrible idea. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Well, no turning back now I guess. </i>
</p><p>“HEY HEY WATCH OUT YOU HAVE A SPIDER ON YOUR SHOULDER!” Bokuto ran up to the two, smacking Cody on the back of the head as hard as he could. Looking over at Akaashi he grinned. “Hey ‘Kaashi fancy meeting you here.” </p><p>Hearing Kuroo cackle behind the bush, Bo felt his face flush in embarrassment. </p><p>“B-Bokuto-san? What are you doing here?” Akaashi asked, stunned. </p><p>“Oh you know, I was in the neighborhood.” He lied. </p><p>“Dude what the hell?” Cody held on to the back of his head, now facing Bokuto. “What was that for?” </p><p>“There was a spider.” He lied again. </p><p>Akaashi opened his mouth to speak but stopped seeing Kuroo and Snowflake jog over. “Kuroo’s here too?” </p><p>Bokuto nodded. </p><p>“Yo.” Kuroo smiled standing next to his best friend. </p><p>“You just happen to be in the neighborhood too?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“What? Oh is that what he told you? Nah we were watching you guys from that bush back there.” Kuroo said, thumb jerking back to where they were stalking. </p><p>“Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled, jumping on top of his friend, pinning him to the ground. </p><p>Hearing Bokuto yell, Snowflake perked his ears and barked. He walked over to Akaashi resting his head on the male’s thigh. </p><p>Akaashi flinched, sitting as straight and as still as possible. </p><p>“U-uncle!” Kuroo cried wheezing. </p><p>“Apologize for ratting me out!” Bokuto yelled as he sat on top of the male, putting him into a chokehold. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Kuroo managed to get out. </p><p>“For what?” Bokuto gritted through his teeth, squeezing harder. </p><p>Tetsurou’s face started to turn a bright shade of red as he clawed at the dirt in front of him. “I-I’m sorry for… telling the truth.” He gasped. </p><p>Bokuto held him there for another minute before letting him go. Kuroo crawled away, coughing and gasping for air. </p><p>“Hey B-bokuto-san..” Akaashi called weakly from his spot on the bench. </p><p>Snowflake huffed due to lack of attention and clawed at Akaashi’s shin. The male started shaking. </p><p>“Yeah?” Koutarou responded, turning to face the male calling his name. “What’s up?” </p><p>“Y-your d-dog…” Akaashi pointed to the large dog on his lap with a shaky finger. </p><p>Bokuto grinned. “Oh Snowflake? He’s adorable right?” </p><p>“Mhm.” Akaashi hummed. </p><p>“Yeah I got him at a shelter a few weeks ago. He’s a good boy.” He smiled happily watching as Snowflake pawed at Akaashi’s leg. “Hey hey, I think he wants you to pet him ‘Kaashi.” </p><p>“Is that s-so?” Keiji asked. </p><p>Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. He likes when you pet the top of his head or maybe under his chin. But only sometimes. If you pet him in the wrong spot he might bite you.” He answered honestly, confused when Akaashi stiffened. </p><p>“What’s wrong ‘Kaashi? You look scared.” He asked. </p><p>“Snowflake get over here.” Kuroo called opening his arms. </p><p>Turning his head to the name, Snowflake wagged his tail bounding over to Kuroo. Holding the dog in his arms he chuckled seeing Akaashi visibly relax. “Akaashi over there is scared of dogs Bo.” </p><p>Bokuto jumped up from his spot on the ground and ran to Akaashi’s side. “Really? You’re terrified of dogs?” He asked loudly. </p><p>Akaashi flinched at the volume. “Well, I wouldn't say <i>terrified</i>…” </p><p>“Yes you are. The last time my dog jumped in your lap and fell asleep you almost cried.” Cody recalled chuckling. “Or maybe you did cry, I can’t remember.” </p><p>Not liking the fact that Akaashi and Cody hung out outside of work more often than he thought, Bokuto decided to let it slide. Seeing Keiji’s face tint red with embarrassment made his heart stutter as he realized he wanted to make Akaashi blush like that. Sitting in between the two, Bokuto turned all his attention to the event planner. </p><p>“If you’re not terrified of dogs then what are you?” He asked. </p><p>Akaashi looked away, the tips of his ears pink. “Well, I uh, I just would prefer it if they weren't around as much. It’s not like I hate them or think they’re all bad, I just don’t like them being around me.” He answered honestly. </p><p>“Why not?” Bokuto questioned. </p><p>“His neighbor’s dog bit him when he was a kid and now he hates them.” Bokuto frowned at the way Cody recalled the story like it was common knowledge. His eyes widened. </p><p>“Is that true ‘Kaashi? Did he bite you?” He asked. </p><p>Akaashi nodded. “It was so bad I had to get stitches. The scar is still here on my hand.” He lifted his hand. </p><p>Bokuto took Akaashi’s palm in his, pulling it close to examine the scar. He gasped quietly seeing the faded markings. </p><p>“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked. </p><p>Koutarou kissed the scar gently before letting his hand go. “Sorry the puppy hurt you like that ‘Kaashi. I love dogs but I would find it and bite it back for you anyday.” </p><p>Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand, face bright red. He shifted so he was facing the opposite direction. Bokuto looked over at Kuroo who just shrugged. He turned to Cody who just gave him a look before turning back to Akaashi. </p><p>“You okay ‘Kaashi” He asked gently. </p><p>Akaashi nodded slowly, turning back to face everyone. “I’m fine.” He said, cheeks pink. </p><p>“Well that was gay.” Kuroo mumbled, laying next to Snowflake in the grass. </p><p>Bokuto ignored him, opening his arms for his dog. Snowflake wagged his tail, standing and walking over to his owner. Bo smiled, petting the dog calmly. “Hey hey ‘Kaashi, wanna try petting him now? He really is a good dog and maybe being around such a good boy will get rid of your fear.” He suggested. </p><p>Akaashi frowned in thought. “That does make sense…” </p><p>“I could hold him here while you pet him?” </p><p>“Alright, I can try.” Akaashi nodded, holding his hand out and flinching when Snowflake sniffed it. </p><p>Bokuto smiled, watching. Reaching for the top of the dog’s head, Akaashi hesitated and started to pull away. Koutarou lightly grabbed his hand, leading it to Snowflake’s head. “It’s okay ‘Kaash he won’t bite.” </p><p>Snowflake watched the two as Keiji placed his hand on top of his head. Patting his fur two times, he quickly removed his hands, sighing in relief. </p><p>“Hey hey! Good Job ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto praised the male. “And good job to you Snowflake!” He said to the dog, hugging his neck. </p><p>“You okay Akaashi?” Cody asked, watching the male steady his breathing.</p><p>Akaashi nodded. “I’m alright, thank you.” </p><p>“So what’s the deal with you two? You guys dating or something?” Kuroo asked, now sitting up and leaning on his back hands. He motioned between Cody and Akaashi.</p><p>Bokuto looked at Cody from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Dating? Nah me and Akaashi just work together.” Cody answered. </p><p>“But you guys were here on a date right?” Kuroo asked again. </p><p>Akaashi shook his head. “I asked Konoha to come with me because a client had asked if they could use this space for an event next month. Kenma isn't the best with picking venues so I always ask Konoha to come with me.”</p><p>“Wait Konoha? I thought your name was Cody?” Bokuto asked, sitting up. </p><p>Kuroo started cackling as the two looked at Bokuto confused. </p><p>“No, My name is Konoha. Who’s Cody?” Cod- Konoha asked confused. </p><p>“Well Kuroo said…” Kou started, turning towards his best friend. “You tricked me!”</p><p>Kuroo shrugged. “Sorry Bo it was just too easy.” He laughed. </p><p>Bokuto frowned. “Sick ‘em Snowflake!” </p><p>The dog laid down at his owner’s feet. Kuroo laughed harder. </p><p>Looking over Akaashi he felt his heart leap watching the male laugh quietly. </p><p>
  <i>Ahhh, Akaashi is so pretty.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want to hold him. </i>
</p><p>Wrapping his arm around the male, Akaashi looked up at him stunned, but made no attempt to move away. Smiling to himself he turned to face his best friend. “Hey Kuroo show Akaashi the new trick you taught Snowflake.” </p><p>“Sure.” He responded, taking a treat out of his back pocket. </p><p>Snowflake lifted his head, standing and walking over. “Okay Snow you ready?” </p><p>The dog barked, wagging his tail. </p><p>“Okay boy, play dead!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLANS FOR THIS CHAPTER:<br/>-They get off of work together and Matsukawa gives Hiro a flower cause he’s a cutie<br/>-Hanamaki actually thinks its cute and doesn't make a joke<br/>-They go on a date (do some domestic stuff like go to mcdonalds) dinner and being actual boyfriends (doki-doki stuff blush blush kiss kiss and fall in love)<br/>-Go home<br/>-Bo and kuroo who are walking snowflake see Akaashi with Konoha and starts stalking them<br/>-Every time Kaashi does something bo freaks out kuroo just wants to go to sleep (lmao)<br/>-Akaashi and Konaha do some sus stuff and Bo shoves Konoha “OH WATCH OUT YOU HAVE A BUG ON YOUR SHOULDER! Oh hey akaashi fancy meeting you here :)”<br/>-Kuroo rats him out but Akaashi finds it endearing<br/>-Introductions are made<br/>-All of them hang out (Akaashi is horny)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>